What If She Said Yes
by macandfries454
Summary: After the season 2 finale what if Elizabeth had said yes on accident.
1. Chapter 1

"Elizabeth will you marry me?" asks Charles, Elizabeth gasps she wasn't expecting this, she was so surprised she was a quiet for a few moments trying to get over the shock. Little did she know that Jack was there listening waiting as seconds ticked by. "Well, Elizabeth?" insists Charles beginning to get impatient. Elizabeth couldn't help but stare at the ring and get lost in the different ways light gleamed off of the diamond. It was like her life the many directions it could take at this exact moment. She thought of Jack and her love for him, however she also thought of how Mounties shouldn't have wives and if they were to have them they would be issued to them. She thought of her family and how thrilled they would be if she came back with Charles. The closeness she would have with her family once again and many of her friends who she dearly missed. Then there was the thought of staying with Jack and how her parents would try to rule against her. In that moment she may love Jack and being so shocked by the proposal and how she also loved Charles she found herself trying to reject but however had a poor choice of words.

Jack had waited too long to hear her answer, even though he desperately wanted to know what she would say, he knew that he already lost her if she was even entertaining the idea of marrying Charles. He walked away and went straight to the jail wanting to lock himself inside because as his heart shattered he thought jail sounded better than his life at that moment.

Everything began to swirl around Elizabeth so fast she couldn't keep up or interject as Charles celebrated by immediately whisking her off her feet where Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh as her stomach dropped like a cement block. Charles immediately took her to the stagecoach so they could tell their families. As Elizabeth got on she tried to figure out how she really had gotten there, engaged, or with Charles.  
"Charles I-" she began to say many times but got interrupted every time by him telling her how great everything was going to be in Hamilton and how he couldn't wait. In that moment she knew she had lost the fight with her parents, her family, and her upbringing; as she made her way back to Hamilton. As soon as she arrived she was whisked away for an engagement party and as everything went by she began to get swept up in it all. She began to feel like this was her idea and not that she was practically being forced to marry someone she didn't truly love.

"Oh my dear we are just so happy you have returned with Charles you've been gone for far too long" her mother greets her. They were all waiting knowing that Charles would succeed with the engagement their family would be back together like Hope Valley never even happened.

Elizabeth was able to do things she hadn't been able to do since she left for Hope Valley she could attend functions, be a patron of a charitable organization, become a member of a charitable organization, and plan gatherings.

She had telegraphed both Abigail and Jack explaining what had happened, she hoped deep in her heart that Jack would come for her and then she'd be free. However she didn't realize this was a want of hers as she sadly tried to close the chapter of Hope Valley.


	2. Chapter 2

Two months later

"Charles I need to go get my things from Abigail's" Elizabeth raised her voice at her soon to be husband.

"Why do you need those things we can just buy you new things!" exclaimed Charles triumphant with his idea.

"No I would like those things they're important to me and they should not be taking up anymore space in Abigail's café; it's rude and inconsiderate," reasoned Elizabeth.

"Well Elizabeth you are simply too busy to go, I can send someone to go collect your things" Charles says completely putting aside Elizabeth.

"I am not too busy to get my own things from Hope Valley, I would very much like to go, and then I will be able to say goodbye" Elizabeth explains to him, thinking as time goes by how aggravating he could be. "Anyways I do not trust any of your men with my things."

"Well then they can be mailed" Charles says with finality, Elizabeth could tell he was going to get angry, and that it was time to drop the subject.

"No, I'll figure out a way to get my things to Hamilton safe and sound" says Elizabeth wanting to have the last word. This was a recent development for herself as she didn't much care for quarreling however it seemed as though Charles brought it out in her.

Elizabeth was explaining her latest quarrel with Julie as seemed to be at least a daily ritual, if not multiple times of day. Julie understood what Elizabeth had been going through as she had been forbidden to see Tom and when she ran away father had brought her back kicking and screaming. She was now the rebel child and did everything she possibly could to piss off their parents.

"Well why don't I go get your things?" suggests Julie as Elizabeth gave up trying to think of ways to get her things without them getting ruined.

"No Julie I couldn't make you do that, that is much too far of a trip for some old things" says Elizabeth trying to completely dismiss the idea.

"Elizabeth if you can't go, which Charles will never let you do anyhow, then if I at least go I can check on things and get everything back here" says Julie smiling about a chance to leave the house.

"Check on things? I don't need you to check on anything, I just simply want my things to come back in one piece" explains Elizabeth, she wasn't trying to give herself, she hadn't heard from Jack since she left Hope Valley. Abigail wasn't angry with her however she did refuse to tell her how Jack was doing. Her explanation was that she didn't want Elizabeth to worry about Jack, but Julie and Elizabeth both knew it was because she wanted Elizabeth to check on him, herself.

"You don't really care about many of those things you have there, you want me to check on the school, the children, Abigail, the town, and your favorite Mounty" says Julie smiling knowing she was right, Elizabeth looking down disappointed in herself because she also knew Julie was right. "The only question I have is when I get back what will you do about this update?" asks Julie. This was something Elizabeth hadn't considered and she had no idea what she would do with her new found information.

"I really don't know" Elizabeth finally says, Julie could see the conflict written all over her face.

"Well you're still going to get it if you like it or not" says Julie smiling an almost smile, little did Elizabeth or of any her family how much of a team Jack fan, Julie truly was. They all knew she liked Jack and was unsure of the engagement between Charles and Elizabeth but not that she was Team Jack through and through.

"Julie, thank you so much for doing this" says Elizabeth grateful for her sister who had been keeping her sane throughout this ordeal.

"I leave on Monday," says Julie triumphantly.

Julie arrives in Hope Valley she was happy to be back here unbeknownst to everyone else she had enjoyed Hope Valley when she visited. The first place she went was Abigail's Café, Abigail was aware that Julie was coming to gather Elizabeth's things, Elizabeth had wrote her beforehand.

"Julie" greets Abigail, as she enters the café coming to give the girl a hug.

"Abigail it's so wonderful to see you!" exclaims Julie hugging the woman back who she grew to respect completely.

"Same to you, it's too bad that Elizabeth couldn't come," says Abigail, she was very disappointed as she had missed her friend, and she couldn't help but think Elizabeth was unhappy in Hamilton.

"I know she wanted to so desperately but Charles is just taking up too much of her time" says Julie she wasn't going to tell Abigail the truth in front of any the townspeople, this will be saved for nighttime chats.  
"Come let's get your bags upstairs" the two girls make their way upstairs as Julie unpacks, and rests her real work would be done the next day.

Abigail closes up the café as Julie comes down so they can have dinner together, when Abigail turns around in her face you could tell she meant business. Julie and Abigail had been writing to each other in secret about true updates of Elizabeth and Julie was aware of how Jack was doing, Julie had been the one to suggest to Elizabeth to get her things from Abigail's however it back fired somewhat. Abigail got the food out as they sat down and ate Julie told Abigail about Elizabeth "Charles would not let her come here, they fight at least once a day about something or another, then she will come running to me unsure of what to do, at this point I'm being supportive of Elizabeth, but she is not aware of my position on the engagement. I'm afraid she's changing, and not in a good way Abigail, she's starting to become a lot like my sister Viola, she constantly is quarrelling, she needs to be right all of the time, and she never laughs anymore. Her liveliness I have a feeling is beginning to dim."

"Oh dear, is this the first time Charles has not allowed her to do something?" asks Abigail, Julie hems and haws.

"I think he's stated his discomfort with other things, but this is the first time that he's told her no," explains Julie her worry for her sister was evident.

"That doesn't sound like the Elizabeth that I know..." says Abigail her worry for her friend only keeps growing.

"Sometimes I almost feel that she's afraid of him... but it's just a feeling," says Julie, Abigail nods understandingly, Julie didn't have concrete evidence of it.

"Well Jack has not been the same I know he was considering putting in a reassignment, but his heart isn't in it anymore, he's gotten bitter barely speaks to anyone, spends most of his time alone. He used to be very calm and good at diffusing arguments, now I'm starting to think he just uses the fact he's a Mounty to get people to part ways, even Ripp spends most days here at the café" explains Abigail, she brings food to him if she hadn't seen him in a couple days, simple things that can stay good for a few days.

"Well hopefully tomorrow when I stop I can help get to the bottom of things maybe inspire him to come back to Hamilton with me."

"I'm not one to meddle into someone's life Julie I hope you know that," says Abigail earnestly.

"I understand it's Charles I've known him for years and since the engagement I've had an uneasy feeling about him." The girls finished their dinner catching up about town gossip for Julie to tell Elizabeth.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Jack didn't come in for breakfast so Julie set out for the jail hoping he was done with his rounds. She walked into the jail where it once was very neat it was now a pigsty. "Jack" Julie called out for him not seeing him at first, his horse was there so she was hoping he was too. A figure emerged from the back of the jail put off at first and being a little worried she finally recognized that it was the Mounty himself but had since let his hair grow out some and was now sporting a full beard and mustache. Julie however was not a fan of this look but let it go for the sake of her sister.

"Julie!" says Jack surprised he had not heard she was here in town, and Julie caught a twinkle in his eye as he asked "is Elizabeth here?" He knew he shouldn't be hopeful that she had come back when she had torn his heart to shreds not even having enough dignity to say goodbye.

Julie shakes her head no, she could see the disappointment on Jack's face; "if it helps she truly wanted to come." However, Julie knew this information didn't help it almost seemed to just press further into the wound that was his heart.  
"Then why didn't she?" he asks bitterly, Julie was taken aback even with warning from Abigail, this was definitely not the Mounty she knew.

"She tried to get away but things came up, " she knew she really couldn't tell Jack her fears, Jack needed to be inspired himself to fight for her. At that reply Jack scoffed and turned to get his coffee. "How have you been Jack?"  
"Who wants to know? Does Elizabeth care to know?" the bitterness coming out in full blast with these comments.

"Well she does want to know, but I would also like to know" Julie answers truthfully, she had always cared for Jack, and he was almost like a brother to her in the end.

"How can you expect I am," says Jack rhetorically, Julie nodded, and with that answer she knew; he was utterly heart broken. "So why are you here?"

Julie was shocked with his rudeness "I'm sorry Jack what did I ever do to offend you other than have Elizabeth as my sister" she says to him upfront. This only reminded Jack of Elizabeth and how she would always stick up for herself.

"You're right Julie I apologize" he says earnestly as he sits at his desk and gestures to another chair across from him.

"Thank you, now I am here to collect her things as they're taking up a lot of space at Abigail's" explains Julie knowing she was going straight into Siberia with this.

"So the princess wants her 'things' back and has to send someone else because she can't bare to lift a finger" says Jack the bitterness made the room feel as though it was winter when it was actually a warm day.

"Well she would have rather done it herself but she couldn't seem to get away from the city, while I had some free time, and I offered to go in her place" says Julie trying to paint her sister in the most positive light while trying to not give away too much information. Jack grunts in acknowledgement not able to come up with something bitter to say to that. "I guess I'll be going I just wanted to see how you were," says Julie getting up to leave, when she got to the door she turned and left him with this comment "you should know that her heart doesn't belong to Charles."

This comment sent a craze through Jack he couldn't decide if he was happy, angry, confused or sad. Where he sat there for most of the day trying to figure what was going on with his life or his heart.

Julie then went to the schoolhouse, where the children were all thrilled to see her, and began begging for their teacher back. The new teacher in town was not nearly as good at teaching or as being a teacher. When Julie returned she saw Abigail standing on the porch of the café during a break.

"What are you doing out here?" asks Julie as she walks up she had to leave tomorrow mid-day and she didn't feel like she had done nearly enough.  
"Watching"

"Watching what?"

"Not watching what, but who" explains Abigail as she points to the jail, where you could see Constable Thornton pacing the floor inside the jail and the porch outside of it.

"How long has he been like that?" asks Julie, the pastor came up to the two ladies.

"He's been like that for at least two hours now Ripp gave up following him about an hour ago" the pastor answers overhearing Julie's question.

"What did you say to him this morning?" asks Abigail, they both looked at Julie who was unsure of what to say.

"Well we talked about how he was, which went nowhere, why I was here, which went ok, better than I expected, and then I told him as I left that Elizabeth's heart doesn't belong to Charles" says Julie trying to play innocent in what she was hoping would be a game changer.

"No wonder" says the pastor, they turned back to the man in red.  
"Should we do something?" asks Abigail; the pastor shakes his head.

"Leave him be he needs his space right now, and if anything this may be a job for a man; no offense ladies" explains the pastor but the ladies didn't disagree with him. After a few minutes they returned to the café leaving Jack to his pacing.

Julie packed up the rest of Elizabeth's things that Abigail hadn't packed, when she found the picture that Jack drew she made sure to hide it so Charles would not find it on accident. She spent the evening chatting with Abigail realizing she too found a friend in her, Clara had returned that night from getting supplies in the neighboring town. Clara had begun a business in Elizabeth's room for the time being of making dresses which Julie had already fell in love with and had ordered three by the end of the night.

As Julie was waiting for the stagecoach both Abigail and Clara waiting with her chit chatting away, Jack walked over. "Already leaving Julie?" asks Jack a little disappointed to see her go because she was a large connection to Elizabeth.

"Yes I must get back and drive mother and father crazy some more, please tell your brother I love him and will try to be with him soon" she tells Jack who nods, hearing of her last escape from Tom.

"Well maybe you'll succeed, I hate to say it but I think you've been good for him," replies Jack the nicest he had been in the past two months.

"And you all doubted me" says Julie smiling knowingly as the stagecoach pulled up and loaded her luggage. "However, Jack I don't doubt you for one bit, goodbye everyone I hope to come back to visit once again, especially for those dresses Clara" Julie gets in to the stagecoach and he pulls off. Another comment hanging in the air that will no doubt have Jack pacing when he gets back to the jail.


	4. Chapter 4

When Julie returns, Elizabeth and their chauffer greet her at the train station.

"I made it back in one piece" says Julie proudly as someone carries her luggage to the car; Elizabeth gives her sister a hug.

"How was your trip?" asks Elizabeth, Julie could see her anxiousness to hear about everything back in Hope Valley.

"I forgot how much I enjoyed myself there" she says to her sister staying vague just to make her sister more anxious.

"How is Abigail? What about Clara? Or the children?" Elizabeth asks wildly as they get in the car.

"Oh Abigail is wonderful, she misses you, Clara is still courting that handsome boy, Luke? Is that his name? Also the children miss you dearly they were so excited to see me because they thought I brought you with me, they were begging for you to come back" as Julie recounts her time in Hope Valley she sees her sister slowly sadden "What's wrong my dearest sister?"

"I'm not sure, It's just... I'm trying to live through you, so much time has already gone by, and I miss everyone so dearly. I just wish I could have gone back with you," explains Elizabeth a tear cascading down her cheek, where Julie offers a handkerchief from her purse.

"Well hopefully you get back there at some point here" says Julie hopefully, but for different reasons than her sister thinks. They arrive back to their childhood home where they are greeted by their parents, Julie claims weariness from traveling as Elizabeth claims to go help her. As soon as they get to Julie's room, Elizabeth closes the door.

"How is he?" she begs to know, two months of silence was excruciating for her, and now she couldn't wait another moment.

"Who do you mean? The pastor? Leland? Mr. Gowen?" asks Julie playing silly just to drive her sister crazy.

"You know who I mean," says Elizabeth widening her eyes at Julie, however Julie wanted her to say his name.

"No I must not... What's his name?" she asks smiling devilishly.

"Julie!" exclaims Elizabeth completely running out of patience.

"Elizabeth!" exclaims Julie trying to match her tone.

"Fine... how is..." she couldn't seem to say his name, all it did was hurt her insides, after a moment she finally choked out the four letter name "Jack".

"Do you want the truth? Or sugar coated?" asks Julie plainly to her sister as she unpacks and Elizabeth lies on her bed.

This makes Elizabeth pause trying to decide what may hurt her more or what would hurt her less? Or which would she truly rather know. "I would like the truth please."

Julie needed to sit down to tell her the truth, "he's hurt, very hurt, you broke his heart, however he's not even close to picking up the pieces or rather anything" explains Julie, she watched her sister's face grow more hurt to confused.

"What do you mean anything?"

"He lives in that jail and it is a total mess, just like his life is right now, Ripp doesn't even hang out with him anymore" explains Julie, Elizabeth nodded saddened by the whole thing. Deep down she knew he was the one but wasn't ready to admit it to herself. "Elizabeth go unpack, it may make you feel better"

With that Elizabeth got up and walked to her room where her luggage awaited her, she sat with the four bags and slowly unpacked them all. When she got to the last suitcase she found that Julie had packed this one a certain way. This had her journals and she then found something wrapped in a blanket that she used at Abigail's was the picture of herself and Jack that he had drawn for her. The tears only kept streaming for hours as her heart finally shattered at her own doing. Julie knocked for dinner but Elizabeth sent her away just clutching the picture.

The next day she hid the picture where only she would be able to find it and faced the world, but everyone noticed that something had changed within her. However no one not even Elizabeth could tell you what. She did her duties but with even less liveliness than before she slowly became more and more withdrawn.


	5. Chapter 5

After 4 months

Dear Abigail,

Things are getting dire here in Hamilton, Elizabeth has become more withdrawn, and she has only left the house twice this week. All wedding planning has ceased she has not touched a piano or a book in over a month. She barely eats anything when she does attend dinner. She spends most of her time in her room writing or staring at the window. Charles has lost all of his patience with her. It's getting to be very tense in the house. Mother and Father are worried for her and are having her looked at this week by a doctor. I hate to make this sound urgent but I'm very worried, as it seems this is affecting her health.

Sincerely,

Julie

A month later

Elizabeth's condition hadn't improved after seeing three different doctors who prescribed medicine that Elizabeth refused to take by this time she never left her room and would only really see Julie and Charles who forced himself to be there.

"Mother, Father, I need to speak with everyone at the table, we need to have a meeting about Elizabeth" Julie ordered everyone to a family meeting which included Viola and Sir Lionel who had been married a few months before, Charles, and Aunt Agatha. "As we all know Elizabeth's health has been deteriorating, and we have tried everything" everyone looked on impatiently as Julie walked around the table. "I have a proposal that none of you are going to like however, it doesn't matter if you like it or not this is Elizabeth's health on the line!" exclaims Julie pausing for dramatic effect. "I think she needs to go back to visit Hope Valley" Julie proposes, with that discussion was fast.

"That is preposterous!" exclaims Charles standing up and slamming his fist down on the table. Viola and Sir Lionel talked among themselves as did Mother and Father.

"Now calm down Charles, she has not been good since she came back to Hamilton" Julie liked to point out over the months she has grown to despise the man who was standing in front of her.

"She was fine until a couple of months ago" Charles defends the life that he chose for them.

"No she wasn't" Julie replies trying to not let herself get angry with the man who her sister claimed to love. "All that I'm proposing is she get out of the city for a few weeks, so she might be able to get some perspective."

"She doesn't need perspective her life is here in Hamilton!" exclaims Charles; no one knew he had a temper until a few months before when Elizabeth got sick.

"I think Julie may have a point," says Viola, Julie looks at her sister shocked that she was siding with her and not Charles who she had been supporting for the past seven months.

"William" Charles begs for him to interject as he began to lose the battle.

"Charles calm down no need to be petulant about this we need to be calm and collected so we can think this through" explains William, Julie was surprised by how much he was entertaining the idea, they all waited expectantly for his thoughts. "I don't know if this is a good idea, we have the best doctors around, what if something were to happen."

"May I interject" a small voice comes from behind them, everyone had been listening to William they hadn't seen her come in to the room.

"Dear please sit down," says Charles, helping her to his chair, while standing behind her holding on the chair.

"Julie is right I have not been myself since I have gotten back, I think going back to Hope Valley to give myself closure would be the best thing for my health" explains Elizabeth, it was the most that Mother and Father had heard her speak in a month. She only spoke to Julie and Charles for the past month.

"Well our primary concern is our daughters health and I'm willing to try anything, so I think she should go" says Grace finally speaking up, William takes this all in to account and finally nods in agreement with his wife.

"However she will not be going alone" says William with finality, this was one rule that would not be changed.

"I will go with her of course," says Charles proudly, wanting to be her escort, and knight in shining armor.  
"No you will not be" says Elizabeth with the most strength her voice had seen in months.

"Elizabeth I am your fiancé!" Charles exclaims angered by her refusal.

"Charles Hope Valley is no place for you, Julie will come with me" Elizabeth says with just as much strength as before. Charles looks for back up from the other family members as Julie smiles triumphantly; she will get Elizabeth back to Hope Valley.

"William, do you think this is appropriate?" asks Charles trying anything to make sure he can go to Hope Valley.

"Yes I do think so Julie has been there and knows the people, she will better be able to look after Elizabeth in that setting, and it is Elizabeth's wishes. We should respect her wishes after the past several months" says William, and with that statement everything had been decided. The family dispersed leaving Charles to speak with Elizabeth, where Charles was fuming. Charles helped Elizabeth outside so they could speak privately, as Elizabeth sat on a bench Charles paced back and forth.

"I will be coming with you, you know that right" says Charles, Elizabeth could see the devil in him coming out once again.

"Charles my father said it will be only Julie and I, as we are not married it is not appropriate" explains Elizabeth slowly losing strength again.

"We were supposed to be married two weeks ago do you remember that Elizabeth?" he asks yelling at her.

"I understand that... It's not like I can help what is going on."

"If you see him, you will regret it!" Charles said getting into her face so only she could hear.

"Charles I broke his heart, he has probably transferred by now," says Elizabeth, even though she was hoping beneath it all that he would be there.

"Oh no he hasn't the scoundrel is still there, I have made sure he can't transfer" says Charles, Elizabeth was shocked that Charles had been keeping tabs on Jack, she said yes to him even if she didn't mean to.

"Well he probably won't even speak to me the reason I want to go is to see Abigail, Clara, and the children, remember when my life had meaning I want to go back and see that it can do that again" explains Elizabeth, that was one reason why she ended up the way she had the past months.

"Your life does have meaning here, you're going to be my wife" says Charles, Elizabeth rolls her eyes, as Charles catches her. "You do not roll your eyes at being my wife!" he exclaims and then slaps her across the face. Elizabeth took this slap as she had with the at least dozen or so since she got back to Hamilton.

This time though she gets up and walks to the door "I leave tomorrow Charles, if you follow me this engagement will more than definitely be off" says Elizabeth, she was already returning back to herself just having the hope of going back to Hope Valley.


	6. Chapter 6

Julie and Elizabeth left the next morning on the train, Elizabeth brought her picture with her afraid that someone may find it if she left it behind, also because she couldn't bear to be without it. Julie had telegrammed Abigail of their impending visit, that morning Elizabeth ate her first meal willingly in months. She had begun smiling on the train, their parents were only happy to see the many changes that began that morning.

"Elizabeth where's your wedding ring?" asks Julie as they were on the stagecoach.

"I left it at home... I didn't want any outlaws taking it" Julie understood the pause that Elizabeth took before explaining. As they pulled up to Hope Valley Elizabeth was actually giddy for the first time since Jack.

Abigail was waiting for them as the stagecoach pulled up, Elizabeth still not having a lot of strength needed help getting out of the stagecoach rushed to give Abigail a hug. Abigail was shocked though at the sight of Elizabeth, the look she gave Julie as she gave Elizabeth a hug. Elizabeth had become skin and bones, dark circles under her eyes, she was not at a natural weight and her skin glowed in the outdoors, as it hadn't seen light in at least a month.

"It is just so great to see you Abigail," says Elizabeth almost crying happy tears.

"It has been too long my dear," says Abigail, the pastor came over and helped with bags as they went to the café.

"How is everything? How are the kids? What's happening in town?" Elizabeth asks excitedly almost overwhelming Abigail.

"Everything here is great, Clara and Luke are engaged, Rosemary and Leland got married, Leland is now my business partner for the café, and the kids miss you dearly we decided not to tell them you were coming so you can surprise them" Abigail was just as excited to have Elizabeth back as Elizabeth was as excited to be back.

"Can I have a biscuit? Or twelve?" asks Elizabeth, Abigail jumped and got a whole basket.

"For the special guest anything, what would you like for dinner? I can't seem to remember your favorite," says Abigail, as Elizabeth finishes off a biscuit so fast that Julie looks in on with surprise.

"All of your food is my favorite" she replies with her mouth full, Abigail smiles she knew she missed Elizabeth but didn't realize how much.

"We'll make something different every night then" says Abigail, Elizabeth finished off two biscuits and wasn't able to eat anymore as her stomach had become so small.

"Do you mind terribly if I go for a rest?" asks Elizabeth, Abigail smiles.

"No not at all your old bed is ready for you," says Abigail, Elizabeth smiles, as Julie went with her, spotting her on the stairs.

Julie returned grabbing a biscuit "She's napping this is the most energy she has spent in in the last month combined" she explains to Abigail and Clara.

"I didn't realize just how bad she was," says Abigail her concern for her evident.

"Abigail she is ten times better than she was yesterday, I hadn't seen her smile in over a month, she ate willingly for the first time today and she did it twice today" explains Julie, Abigail nods it was hard to picture the confident girl she knew so weak.

"So what do we do about him?" coughs Clara as Jack came in he still had a full beard that was getting long now.

Julie slinks behind the wall out of sight before the Constable could see her, as Abigail walks out to wait on him.

"What will it be today?" asks Abigail, Jack scoffs and mumbles something that is unrecognizable. Abigail gives him a sandwich to go and he heads out the door.

"Is he always like that?" asks Julie.  
"That's him being nice," says Clara, "everyone in the town was afraid of him; he has become such a grouch since his transfer request was denied".

"What should we do about him and Elizabeth?" asks Julie, looking to the other two, knowing that Abigail always knew what was right.

"I think we should leave it up to fate, they will run into each other, and he will get wind that Elizabeth is in town" explains Abigail the girls all nodded in agreement. Julie returned upstairs to unpack hers and her sister's things while Abigail and Clara resumed work. They spent the night catching up with each passing moment Elizabeth's color seemed to slowly return, and her eyes only became brighter with time.

The next day all Elizabeth could do was think about seeing her children, Abigail had spoke to the school teacher who planned for Elizabeth's visit "Julie let's go already, I want to see my students!" exclaimed Elizabeth she was so excited and had been ready for over an hour.

"Miss Baldwin isn't expecting us for another 15 minutes it only takes five minutes to walk to the school" explained Julie, however she put her shoes on and was ready to take Elizabeth a few minutes early. As they passed people they waved but their faces always look shocked, Elizabeth chalked it up to her visiting unexpectedly, however Julie knew it was the change in Elizabeth's appearance. The walk to the school took ten minutes instead of five as Elizabeth was regaining her strength and needed to walk slowly. As she saw the school for the first time in seven months, all she wanted to do was cry; this was the place that was built for her by Jack, the place that Charles proposed to her, and the place she might be able to heal.

As soon as she opened the door, she was overcome with memories, as the kids turned to look at her, she couldn't see their faces at first as the memories washed over her kids shocked faces were able to seem happy when she felt the first hug. She looked down and saw as the kids gathered around her all hugging her. She let the tears fall down her face, half of them happy tears, the other half tears of sadness of her old life. Elizabeth hugged each and everyone of her students, the last one she hugged was little Emily who asked "Miss Thatcher why do you look so different?"

Julie was about to interrupt when Elizabeth answered the question "Well Emily, the past couple of months I have been sick, so I didn't feel very good, and I didn't have my appetite so I lost a little bit of weight, but I'm feeling much better now and will be back to perfect health soon."

Emily was satisfied with this answer as the fuss calmed down, Elizabeth said her goodbyes, letting the students go back to their work, as they headed back to the café in the center of town. Elizabeth stopped dead in her track where only feet away was a man in a red jacket. The same red jacket that had always brought her safety, comfort, and love. All Elizabeth saw was him look at her a look of surprise and then a look of total despise and it was then that all the sudden her vision went black.

As Elizabeth fainted, Julie tried to support her as they both slowly went to the ground; Jack started towards them, and then stopped, turning to walk away. Julie looked up and saw him walking away as people rushed toward them to help. Elizabeth slowly came to, as Jack walked inside the jail, Leland picked her up bringing her into the café up to her room where Abigail took a cold cloth to her head.

"How are you doing?" asks Abigail as she gave Elizabeth some water, and let her sit up in the bed.

"I don't know what just happened, why did I just faint? I just saw him and it all went black," says Elizabeth confusion consuming her, as his face comes into her thoughts.

"Yes you did see him, and you were probably tired from visiting the children, it could have been just too much for you" explains Abigail, even though she had her suspicions that it was from the reaction of the Constable Jack Thornton. "Why don't you get some rest," she suggests getting up to leave.

"Abigail tell me truthfully how has he been?" asks Elizabeth, Abigail sighs, sitting back down on the bed with her.

"You broke his heart, you went through it, look at what you have been through the last seven months" explains Abigail unsure of how far to go, Elizabeth took this in, and with that Abigail left her to rest.

"What should we do?" asks Julie pacing the worry for her sister that had begun to cease grew once again.

"Julie I think we just need to ride this out, Elizabeth's strength is going to slowly keep coming back, this was just too much for her to see him" explains Abigail, Julie nodded letting out a breath, sitting down and having a biscuit.

"Just ride it out... is she resting now?" asks Julie, Abigail nods, Julie takes a biscuit up with her to give to her. She found Elizabeth crying as she came into the room, and quickly went to her side. "What's wrong Elizabeth?"

"Oh Julie I'm a horrible person, I told Jack I loved him, and then I went get engaged to Charles who I was trying to reject. I don't love Charles, I love Jack, and Jack hates me" Elizabeth sobs into her sister's shoulder.

"What do you mean you meant to reject Charles?" asks Julie after giving Elizabeth a moment to cry.

"I... well... I stated to tell him I love him as a friend... however all he heard was I love and began to celebrate... I never was able to correct him until we finally got all the way back to Hamilton, as everyone celebrated... I ... I just didn't know what to do so I went along with it, I just thought maybe this is fate" explains Elizabeth gasping for air throughout the explanation. "And now the love of my life hates me" Elizabeth finishes breaking into sobs once again.

"Oh I'm so sorry Elizabeth... you know what I've always believed in" Julie says after letting her cry for a few moments, just holding her sister's shaking body.

"What is that?" asks Elizabeth still whimpering almost like a puppy.

"That if it is meant to be, it will find a way," Julie says trying to reassure her, which in the end comforts Elizabeth as she lays down and slowly drifts off to sleep. Julie left the water and biscuit for her, for when she woke up.


	7. Chapter 7

Tuesday

Elizabeth gets up feeling refreshed, eats a full breakfast each day eating a little more than the previous. She accompanies Abigail to the Mercantile hoping to get out of the house and see more people, and maybe even getting a glimpse of the Constable. The color in her cheeks by now had fully come back making her look a little less frail, even though the hollowness of her face was still present and the dresses that were all just a little too big for her.

Abigail spoke with the owner as she looked out the window and saw a glimpse of him, making her heart skip a beat but also feeling the ache at the same time. She had noticed he had grown out facial hair, which didn't seem to truly fit him, even though she loved him just the same.

Elizabeth felt herself move towards the door and leave the Mercantile as she saw him mount his horse, she watched him, feeling compelled to inch closer and closer to him. When he finally looked her way they made eye contact immediately, they stayed like that both unsure of what to do next, when he finally broke it and rode off in the opposite direction.

"He's been lost without you, you know," comments Mrs. Blakely as she leaves the Mercantile, Abigail following her out. Elizabeth watched Mrs. Blakely walk away with her basket of things catching up to one of her friends.  
"How long has he been sporting that beard?" Elizabeth asks Abigail, they both turned the direction he had disappeared.

"It began about a week after you left, he hasn't been the same since the day you left" Elizabeth was slowly trying to grasp any tidbit that anyone would give her, knowing full well that no one would truly give away what happened over the past seven months. They made their way back to the café where Elizabeth was going to get more cooking lessons.

Throughout the afternoon as Elizabeth slaved away in the kitchen she kept her eye on the window, just hoping to catch another glimpse of him. It had gotten to the point that Elizabeth just needed to hear his voice, even though she was embarrassed about yesterday's incident it would not stop her. "That's it, I'm going to the jail" she announced, surprising everyone in the café including some of the patrons.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Julie is the first to ask, Elizabeth wasn't sure but she knew she needed to do this.

"I need to speak with him, and I need to speak with him alone" she says before anyone would say they are going with her, with that she took off her apron, checked her appearance, and headed out the door. All of the girls stood watching her slowly go down the steps and cross the street.

As Elizabeth goes across she is trying to keep up her nerve, she didn't even know what she was going to say to him, all she knew was it needed to be something. As she climbed the steps to the jail it seemed that everything in the town seemed to stop and watch. She bent down and patted Ripp on the head, she had missed the dog, but she knew she was stalling; she stood up, and ran straight into the man she was here to see. She got caught up in just the scent she missed so much, the feel of his jacket as she ran into him, and then as she looked up into his beautiful eyes, getting lost in them for a moment. Then he took a step away from her as they were both stable, she took the sight of him in; it took all of her energy not to hug him at that moment. He cleared his throat, they were both unsure of what to make of the situation.  
"Hi" was all she could manage to say, Jack looked down at his feet.

"Miss Thatcher" the way he said her name sounding like it was poison he was trying to get out of his system. The look of pure hatred was all Elizabeth could see, what once was a comforting face was one that only broke her heart more and more.  
"I'm sorry" was all she could muster and hurried back to the café where she went straight up to her room closing the door behind her. Jack watched her run off for a moment then noticed the whole town was watching him; he stalked back into the jail, and slammed the door.

Everyone resumed what they were doing, as the three women who watched out the window sighed. They were happy that Elizabeth went but were disappointed with the very poor outcome.

"Well they needed to get that out of the way, they acknowledged each other, that's a step...right?" says Julie almost pleading with the last part.

"Yes, it will be ok Julie, Elizabeth will recover from this" Abigail reassures her, while trying to reassure herself.

"If it helps at all, I could speak to Rosemary she is good friends with him" suggests Clara, she wanted to be of help but seemed to only feel useless.

"No, no, that is not necessary my dear how about you start to get ready for your date with Luke. Maybe Elizabeth will want to help, it'll be a great distraction" suggests Abigail, Clara leaves the two women to speak further about the matter.

"What if this was all a mistake? What if I'm wrong? What if this ends up being worse for her?" asks Julie worrying that she could worsen her sister's condition with her idea.

"Julie look at her, you told me she wasn't leaving the house, she actually did something for herself today, she spoke to him, I didn't think she would do that for at least a few more days" Abigail reassures her, Julie nods feeling better, trying to think of the gains her sister has made in only three days.

That night Elizabeth helped Clara get ready reminding her of the time when Luke first took Clara out on a date and just how far they had come in the past months was amazing to her. This brightened her mood that she even penned a letter to Jack to truly express how sorry she truly was.

Dear Jack,

I know you must hate me, and believe me I hate myself for the person I have been these past seven months and six days. I'm so truly deeply sorry for what I have done to you. You are a wonderful person inside and out. I was a fool to have forgotten that; you are the most admirable person I know and I truly hope I have not taken that away. You deserve to be happy and if I can do absolutely anything at all please let me know, I know nothing will make up for what I have done to you but I would like to do anything that is possible. Jack Thornton you deserve the world and even though I'm not a person worthy enough to give it to you I hope someone else can. I'm deeply sorry, and you don't need to forgive me, but just know that you are the best a woman can have.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth


	8. Chapter 8

Wednesday

Julie took the letter to the jail for Elizabeth, she saw the Mounty sitting at his desk lost in thought, when she knocked, and she spoke "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Julie" Jack says with surprise not expecting to see her at the jail.

"Hello Jack, I have something for you" she says pulling the letter out of her basket with muffins and other goods from Abigail's café that Elizabeth had made.

"What's in it?" he asks not sure if he wanted something from Elizabeth or not, Julie pushed the letter closer to him.

"Open it and find out," she says leaving without another word; Jack stared at the letter for a long time. He was unsure if he should open it, burn it, or leave it for another day. He knew all of these options would hurt. Finally he decide to open it, he knew it was from Elizabeth but to actually see her handwriting took a toll on him however he read the letter. He read the letter multiple times to the point he could recite it, just like the telegram she had sent six months prior.

Elizabeth wasn't sure what Jack would do with the letter, she hoped he would read it but she didn't feel as though she even deserved that much. She watched the jail throughout the day hoping to see a glimpse of him, just hoping to maybe see a reaction, some indicator that he had read her letter. A squeal interrupted her thoughts as Julie came bounding in the café.

"What are you so happy about?" asks Elizabeth, however Julie smiles a she begins to open an envelope.

"It's Tom, I haven't heard from him in weeks" Julie says while trying to get the letter out, she giggled and awed as she read her letter, then another squeal with some jumping.

"What? I must know what he said" Elizabeth begs her sister, as it would be nice to have good news in her life.

"Tom! He's coming to Hope Valley to visit, and he will be here on Friday" Julie says, her sister hadn't seen her this excited in months, they had been writing back and fourth, Julie she knew was waiting for her to get better, and then she would run away to be with Tom. Tom had made a name for himself, it turns out he was rather handy with wood as was his brother and was working at a sawmill while making furniture on the side.

"Oh that's wonderful Julie" says Elizabeth truly happy for her sister, everyone thought they would be just a fling even Elizabeth had, but Julie had been right Tom had potential and she did love him.  
"I know I can't believe I get to see him, I haven't seen him in seven months and 5 days" Julie gushed, there was no way anything was going to rain on her parade.  
"How long will he be here for?" Elizabeth asks her sister, they weren't sure of how long they were going to stay, Julie had told her until Elizabeth felt like going home.

"He doesn't say here but I hope it's for a little while, but I'm not picky, as long as I get to see him, it's been so long" says Julie who was totally ecstatic to see her love.

"I'm going to go for a walk" Julie distracted by her happy news barely recognizes what Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth heads out hoping to clear her head and have a moment of piece, the café wasn't all that large, and she hadn't been alone all that much. She walked out to the pond, choosing to sit on the opposite side to look at the schoolhouse that also was a church that she loved so much. This was her favorite place in the world she decided her second being the place when she and Jack had their first kiss, the views were wonderful, and it was a place of happy memories. She would have gone there but it was too far and she would need a horse that she didn't have access to anymore. She sat there for a long time, as she decided to get up, she turned to see none other than Jack.

"Constable" she said recognizing his presence, however her knees were shaking so hard she wasn't sure how long she would be able to stand.

"Miss Thatcher, or are you Mrs. Kensington?" he asks his voice filled with bitterness.

"I'll always be Miss Thatcher to you" she replied surprised she was able to actually talk as her mouth had gotten so dry she felt as though she could drink the whole lake.

He scoffed at her reply, it was almost like he was spitting on her "You'll always be Mrs. Kensington" he said to her spitefully staring straight at her.

Tears pricked Elizabeth's eyes "I'll never be Mrs. Kensington" she told him and with that she walked by him, tears cascading down her face, she went out of sight into the woods to cry in private. Her heart shattered once again, every time she thought her heart couldn't break into smaller pieces, however each time it did hurting more than the last.

She finally pulled herself together to come out of the woods, as she walked towards the road she saw Jack once again, and the new schoolteacher calling his name.

"Oh Mounty Jack" she called for him, Jack turned around and rode toward her.

"Miss Baldwin" he acknowledged her, nodding at her, and stepping down from his horse.

"I told you, you could call me Lillian, you silly goose," Miss Baldwin said shamelessly flirting with the Mounty that was all to mysterious.  
"Yes I do remember you saying that, however I find that I like to be a bit more formal than others" Jack explained, Elizabeth watched unsure of how to feel about the situation that was unfolding before her.

"Well that is quite all right, please do come by the schoolhouse the students look up to you so much," Lillian requests Jack nods.

"I'll make a note of it, I apologize but I have some things that need attending to" Jack says getting back on his horse "have a nice day Miss Baldwin."

"Goodbye Mounty Jack" she waves, as he rode off down the road. Elizabeth lets the teacher return to the schoolhouse, when Elizabeth exits the woods. As she felt her jealousy rise, she decides to do some investigating on this Miss Baldwin. Elizabeth walked to the schoolhouse giving Miss Baldwin ample time and to not make it look like Elizabeth had followed her.

Elizabeth knocked on the door of the schoolhouse slowly walking in as Miss Baldwin looked up at her. "Sorry I hope I'm not disturbing you at all, I just wanted to introduce myself, as I didn't get a chance to when I came to visit" says Elizabeth as she walks up to the desk, as Miss Baldwin stands coming around the desk.

"Oh yes of course Miss Thatcher? Is that right?" asks Miss Baldwin seemingly happy to see her.

"Yes Elizabeth Thatcher" holding out her hand to Miss Baldwin.

"Lillian Baldwin, it's a pleasure to meet the woman, that my students hold in such a high regard" Lillian replies.  
"Oh well that's wonderful, I love them all so very much, they are a great group of students, and were my first group" explains Elizabeth, momentarily distracted by how much she missed teaching the students. "Have you taught anywhere else?"

"They are wonderful students, I lived in Cape Fullerton before this" explains Lillian.  
"What made you come out to Hope Valley?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Why don't we sit" suggests Lillian, the two take a seat in one of the pews, "I decided to come out after teaching three years in Cape Fullerton, because I was curious about small town life, and I wondered if I would enjoy it."

"I did the same thing, how do you like it here in Hope Valley?"

"It's very slow paced, the town is very close knit, and the students are definitely interesting to teach, however I do enjoy myself here but I find myself missing the hustle and bustle of Cape Fullerton" explains Lillian, Elizabeth nodded listening very intently to everything that Lillian said. "I've heard you're from Hamilton, small town life didn't seem to suit you?"

"I loved it here in Hope Valley, I still love it here, I love the city but I have a feeling I may be more of a small town kind of girl" explained Elizabeth.

"Then what made you return to Hamilton?"

"I'm engaged to a man who lives in Hamilton, it was much easier for me to go back to Hamilton then for him to come here" Elizabeth explained trying not to seem like competition while also staying private with her life.

"Ah love that is one thing that makes Hope Valley difficult, it seems everyone finds love, except for me" she says sighing.

"Really? None of the saw mill workers intrigue you?" asks Elizabeth; she knew not to suggest Jack, because she wanted to keep the furthest thing from Lillian's mind.

"No but the Constable is very intriguing" replies Lillian, even though Elizabeth wanted to claw her eyes out for just mentioning Jack, she knew she needed to use this opening.

"Constable Thornton you mean?" Elizabeth inquired as if there were any other that would strike a young woman's fancy.

"Oh yes, he is one handsome fellow don't you agree?" Lillian asks looking to Elizabeth.  
"Lillian I'm an engaged women... what is it about him other than his handsome looks?" Elizabeth asks; she knew she was going to get some where with this question.

"He's just so mysterious, something has happened in his past that is so dark, that no one speaks of it, he's always alone, and the only person who can speak with him is Rosemary," explains Lillian who was looking to Elizabeth who may be in on the secret.

"That definitely does make him intriguing" Elizabeth agrees unsure of what to say next without giving herself away.

"Was he like that when you left?" Lillian asks her, which seemed to almost paint Elizabeth into a corner.

"No he wasn't like that, I must get going though it was wonderful to meet you" Elizabeth says getting up and shaking Lillian's hand once again.

"Feel free to stop by I can always use the help" Lillian offered, Elizabeth smiled at her this may help her fill some of her days.

"I would like that" says Elizabeth and makes her way back to town.


	9. Chapter 9

Friday

Thursday had passed with the girls preparing for Tom's visit, as Julie wanted everything to be perfect, having every dessert known to man available for him. Making sure there was a room at the saloon for him that had a homey touch.

The girls waited for him to arrive on the stagecoach with Julie who was giddy with excitement, as the stagecoach came about she could barely contain her excitement. As soon as Tom was out the door she had launched herself at him where he caught her. The others let them have a moment where they just held each other, Elizabeth looked over to the jail to see Jack watching his brother and her sister in their embrace until he looked at Elizabeth and they made eye contact. Which Elizabeth looked down automatically silly to have been caught staring. Tom and Julie broke apart and all Elizabeth could do was smile for her happy sister.

"Well hello Elizabeth glad to see you've been doing better" Tom says to her, Elizabeth nods at him.

"Hello Tom glad to hear how far you've come, you make my sister very happy" Elizabeth says to him, and with that she had given her approval of him.

"Well she makes me happy, this has all been for her" he says looking at her, everyone could see it was a look of love and admiration, which Julie only returned. Jack slowly came up to the group as Elizabeth inched away wanting to give them their space.

"Wow Jack you look terrible," says Tom with a smile on his face, however everyone was in agreement that the beard did look terrible.

"And brother you are even worse!" he exclaims, it was the first time that she had seen Jack smile since she got to Hope Valley, it made her feel hope that maybe the man she loves is still in there. Jack and Tom hugged each other slapping the other on the back. Julie, Tom, and Jack went on their way to the saloon to get rid of Tom's things and were all talking.

Abigail came up behind Elizabeth "I know you saw it" Abigail said to her, they both knew she was referring to the smile.

"I did, it's given me hope, which may be the worst thing for me" says Elizabeth unsure to be happy to see Jack happy with his brother, or that she would never be able to do that again.

"Let's go get supper ready," suggests Abigail, Elizabeth nods, following Abigail into the café and turning one last time to see the three conversing with Miss Baldwin, causing her jealousy to flare up once again.

"Abigail what do you know about Miss Baldwin?" asked Elizabeth, she had never thought to ask her until now, which was odd because Abigail tended to know everyone in town.

"She's from Cape Fullerton, came out here unsure as of why, she was a bit like you when she showed up, we weren't sure how long she would last. However she has stuck it out like you did, the children seem to like her all right, some of the mothers are unsure of her still. What I do know for sure is she has her eyes on Jack, but Jack doesn't seem to particularly enjoy her. To be completely honest though Jack doesn't seem to particularly enjoy anyone, not since you left at least" Elizabeth was happy that Abigail finally told her about things that have gone on in the past seven months instead of glossing over it as they had been doing. Elizabeth was well on her way to a full recovery, her appetite was back, even though she would get full quickly, each meal was a little larger. Her color was back and she didn't completely glow in the sun anymore. She had also gained weight since being back; making her clothes fit her a tiny bit better.

Julie had made it back after sitting with the men in the saloon as they were caught up on everything. Abigail was making a large dinner for Tom's visit, because Julie wanted him to meet everyone. She was practically dancing as she came into the café.

"Well hello there Julie, did you have fun with Tom?" asks Elizabeth smiling at her sister, who she had never seen so happy.

"Oh yes I did and I can't wait to spend more time with him, he's thinking about moving to Hope Valley to work in the saw mill, he's speaking to Leland now!" exclaims Julie, Elizabeth would never expect her sister to be so excited about the chance of living in a small town like Hope Valley.  
"Well would you consider moving here?" Elizabeth asks her sister, she shrugs.

"I'm not sure, if you were here, then I would move here in a heart beat, I would have my two favorite people, however if you do go back to Hamilton I'm not sure" explains Julie, Elizabeth didn't realize that it was even an option for her to live here again, or that her sister would help make her decision.

"I didn't realize I even had the option of living here," says Elizabeth, Julie takes her hands and brings her to the couch.  
"Of course you do Elizabeth, don't you realize you can do anything you want to, you proved that you're in an independent woman by coming out here" explains Julie shocked that she hadn't seen the way her sister thought beforehand.

"But I have so many obligations in Hamilton" Elizabeth reasons.  
"Elizabeth if you are unhappy, skip out on the obligations, this is your life, you should be happy, and don't marry someone you don't love and will never love" Julie says, it was at this moment that Elizabeth knew what to do. She got up, going straight to the Mercantile, with Julie on her heels clueless of what was going on.

"I need to send a telegraph" Elizabeth said to the cashier, he nodded getting a pad of paper.  
"Mother, Father, Charles, I will be staying here in Hope Valley to live, I will not be going back to Hamilton, and if I do it is only to visit. Your dearest, Elizabeth" Elizabeth told the cashier, as Julie's jaw dropped, shocked at the split second decision Elizabeth had made. Elizabeth paid the man and walked out of the store with Julie still speechless.

"Elizabeth Thatcher, you are my hero," squealed Julie as she finally found the words, Elizabeth turned to look at her in the middle of the street, and all she could do was smile. It was like a whole world had been lifted off her shoulders and she finally felt free again, much like she had when she first came to Hope Valley.

"Do you know what this means?" asks Julie, Elizabeth shook her head she was still grinning from ear to ear. "It means that I'm staying," squeals Julie, giving her sister a big hug. "We must find Tom and tell him the news," Julie says when the pulled away pulling her sister to the saloon, where Tom was having a drink with Leland. Everything was at a stand still when Julie told Tom the great news of the Thatcher girls staying in Hope Valley.

Abigail and Clara were just as thrilled as Tom to find out that the ladies were going to be staying for good, as Tom had also been offered a job at the sawmill. That night was a night of celebration, that even though Jack didn't attend it was still amazing.

Saturday

Elizabeth was helping Abigail in the kitchen preparing for the lunch rush, while Julie and Tom had gone on a ride that morning. Elizabeth had made it a habit to look out the window as often as she could if only to see the Constable just for a fleeting moment. However today she saw someone she wasn't expecting that made her drop what she was doing, not even taking her apron off she walked hastily out the door to the stagecoach that had just arrived. A man standing there with his luggage smiled at her.

"Charles what are you doing here?" asked Elizabeth sternly with her hands on her hips.

"I've come for you my darling, I wanted to escort you back as Julie is not returning" explains Charles happily disregarding the anger he could hear in Elizabeth's voice.

"I'm not going back to Hamilton," says Elizabeth trying her hardest not to yell; this was her turning point where she despised her fiancée.

"Dear we have to plan the wedding, and I can't work in Hope Valley," explains Charles.

"The engagement is off," yells Elizabeth, this soon got everyone's attention in the town turned to stare at them, Abigail was watching the encounter close by, and leaving to get the Constable.

"There is no need to make a scene," says Charles his voice low and dripping with anger.

"I am not going back to Hamilton, you need to leave" says Elizabeth trying to calm herself down, as she had begun to learn that tone meant trouble.

"You are going back to Hamilton, now lets continue this somewhere more quiet" says Charles, Elizabeth knew she was treading on dangerous ground, he grabbed her arm.

"No, I am not going anywhere with you" she said whipping her arm out of his hands.

"Elizabeth, you are coming with me back to Hamilton" he says to her, his voice still low, the anger in him only rising.

"No, I am staying here," she states to him very clearly, and then he slaps her across the face, Elizabeth steps back from him.

"You do not speak to me that way" he yells at her, his anger was now boiling over.

"I don't love you, I never have, and I never will" Elizabeth screamed at him, this time he punched her in the face, that sent Elizabeth to the ground. Tom came running out of nowhere and tackled him; Julie was running just behind him straight to Elizabeth, who was knocked out. Jack who just watched the scene unfold was running anger pulsing through him, however Tom got to him first.  
Elizabeth came to, as Jack put the handcuffs on Charles "I see your boyfriend couldn't come in time, you whore" Charles spits at her as she was held in Julie's arms. With this comment though Jack manages to kick him in the gut, forcing a groan out of Charles. As they left Elizabeth sits up and pukes.

"Oh let's get her inside," says Abigail, Tom comes and picks Elizabeth up bringing her to her room at Abigail's.

"Let's get the doctor here," says Abigail, Clara ran for the doctor, as Elizabeth kept puking. The women took care of Elizabeth, the doctor had come saying to let her rest, and that she might have gotten a concussion. That night Julie was downstairs getting a cold cloth for Elizabeth, someone knocked on the door. To Julie's surprise it was Jack, the look of surprise was all over her face.

"Jack" was all she could muster, she hadn't expected to see him here not after what Tom had said about Jack's feelings towards Elizabeth.

"Hi Julie, I... I just came to check on her," says Jack, Julie stepped outside with him not wanting to alert the whole house about this.

"I know, she's doing ok, she may have a concussion but we're keeping a close eye on her, thank you for what you did," Julie says to him gratitude in her eyes for keeping her sister and Tom safe.

"All part of the job, he's locked up now, and hopefully for a long time," says Jack, Julie nods, was about to return to go back inside. "Julie... did you know?"

Julie thought for a moment she had her assumptions and her gut feeling, but had she really known, she wasn't sure "I never saw him hit her, but I always had a bad feeling about him, there was something that just wasn't right."

"Oh... what about the part of her not loving him?" asks Jack, Julie didn't know he had even heard Elizabeth yell that.  
"I knew she didn't love him; she cared for him deeply as you do for an old close friend, and it was never love even though she sometimes tried to convince herself of it. Would you like to see her? I can check if she's awake," Julie offers to him, however Jack steps away.

"Thank you Julie, that's all I need to know for now, have a good night" Jack turns and heads back to the jail, Julie wished she could be a fly on that wall for the night.

Julie returned inside the house and found her sister asleep; she put her hand to her cheek "he loves you, you know" she says. She would never tell her that when she was awake because her sister needed to figure it out for herself. She had a hard road ahead of her if she was going to get her Mounty back.


	10. Chapter 10

Monday

Elizabeth had spent most of Sunday recovering, sleeping when she could, as the headache was horrendous. Someone came to get Charles from the jail that day because it was advised that Jack and Charles not be in the same vicinity.

She was finally able to leave the café and she knew where she had to go. Elizabeth took a basket of thanks straight to the jail unsure if she would rather him not be there or to see him. She took the risk unsure as he tried to do his rounds at varying times. She knocked on the jail door and then walked in assuming he wasn't there. She was about to leave the basket on his desk when he came out from the bathroom.

"Miss Thatcher" says Jack surprised to see her in the jail or even up and moving.

"Constable, oh you frightened me," says Elizabeth, putting a hand to her chest, she wasn't expecting him to be there, and now he was in his Mounty uniform which always made her swoon. "I... I brought you a basket... to say thank you, for handling him," says Elizabeth; she couldn't bear to say his name especially around him.

"I'm not the one you should be thanking, that would be Tom" he said, his voice this time wasn't full of bitterness, Elizabeth assumed it was because he pitied her. She left him for a man who hit her and was now in jail.  
"I have already thanked him, and Julie I'm pretty sure is busy thanking him some more," says Elizabeth smiling a little at the thought; Julie did love to call her man a hero.

"Oh well then thank you, these are much appreciated" Jack replies to her, he couldn't help but study her black eye, it was different from the last one, this one you could see was so much harder that her eye had been bloodshot the previous day.

"Well I best be off, enjoy!" Elizabeth turns to leave, before being stopped by him.

"Are you ok?" he asks, the flutter in her chest waved again, all she wanted to do was smile but this was not the time or place, so she turned toward him.  
"I'll be ok," she answered looking down a little; it was embarrassing that she let someone treat her that way.

"How about your eye?" asks the Constable looking at it, Elizabeth had somewhat forgotten about it, and wished she didn't look like this in front of him, but it was the reason why they were talking at this moment.

"It'll heal, take a little longer than my last one" explains Elizabeth; they both couldn't help but smile at her very first black eye. "Thank you again, have a nice day," she said, she didn't want to overstay her welcome and left the jail.

Elizabeth felt a weight come off her shoulders it was her first pleasant conversation with Jack and she could only hope that there would be more. Julie was waiting for her to get back as it was Tom's first day at the sawmill. She relayed the events to her, and her sister smiled knowingly.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Elizabeth asks her suspicious of her sister.

"Because you're going to get your man back that's why" she says still smiling, Elizabeth rolls her eyes at her.

"Jack still hates me, right now he pities me, but this looks like a sign of maybe we can at least be acquaintances, instead me being at the top of the most hated list" explains Elizabeth, Julie shrugged letting her sister believe that, but she had the suspicion that they wouldn't be able to stay apart forever.

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news but Mother and Father are on their way out here, they heard about Charles, they're coming to check on us" explains Julie, Elizabeth nodded she knew it was only a matter of time until they found about Charles.

"When shall we expect them?"  
"On the stagecoach tomorrow, I'm not sure where they'll stay though," says Julie looking around their small room.

"Well one us can sleep on the couch while the other can sleep in Clara's room?" suggests Elizabeth, Julie nodded "it's not like they will stay very long, they'll want to be gone by the next day."

"Very true Mother will hate this place" says Julie, they were happy that they'd gone their own way even though neither had a job at the moment. Elizabeth planned to begin tutoring and helping out in the school even though she knew they wouldn't pay her but at least she'd be of some use. Julie planned to help Abigail and Clara with the café and the dressmaking. The girls went throughout their days preparing for their parents arrival who they expected would try to force them to go back to Hamilton with them. Julie hoped that she could make a compelling argument of how far Elizabeth has come in her health that she is almost back to her old self except for the black eye.


	11. Chapter 11

Tuesday

The girls waited for the stagecoach, both on edge unsure of what was going to happen. They both were afraid their parents would force them back to Hamilton; both knew that they belonged here. Julie was hoping to spend more time with Tom, as Elizabeth was hoping that she would be able to get back to her old self completely. Elizabeth was doing much better, but Julie and Elizabeth feared that she would lose all of those gains if she returned to Hamilton.

The stagecoach, the first thing they heard out of their parents mouths, "oh my was that a bumpy ride."

"Well at least you didn't run into any outlaws," Elizabeth piped up smiling unsure of how her parents would have done if that happened.

"Or bank robbers" Julie added the two smiled between them, they were able to laugh about it now as they had survived.

"Oh heavens thank the lord," her mother said getting out after her father who then hugged both of the young women.

"How you make that trek, I'm still astounded" remarks their father, the girls shrugged.

"Now you see why I don't come to visit all that often," Elizabeth offers, her parents nodded understandingly.

"Are you hungry?" asks Elizabeth.

"Yes, very much so" Elizabeth's father answered for them.

"Let's have lunch at Abigail's" Elizabeth suggests turning to make their way to the café, her parents hadn't moved looking around. "What are you waiting for?"

"Someone to carry our luggage of course" her father explains, Julie and Elizabeth giggle at absurdity of Hope Valley having a person to carry luggage.

"Father we're not in Hamilton anymore, you have to carry your own luggage here" Elizabeth explains, her father finally understood, grabbing his and his wife's luggage and dragging it into Abigail's.

As they sat down for lunch after greeting Abigail and thanking her for letting them stay "Elizabeth I must say you are looking so much better" her father comments, this they knew was going to be the topic of discussion of their visit.  
"Except for that black eye" her mother adds in.

Elizabeth shakes her head at her mother's comment "well I feel much better, I'm feeling as though I'm getting back to my old-self" explains Elizabeth.

"Yes I see it you have your strength back" her father remarks proudly, he knew his daughter was a fighter.

"It's not all the way back just yet, but it is coming back thankfully" Elizabeth responds, she didn't want them to think she was ready to go back to Hamilton.

"Well we should get down to what is going to happen over the next day" her father says, it was just like her father to get down to business.

"What's going to happen over the next day?" asks Julie very wary of what her father was thinking.

"Well you two will be coming home with us, either tomorrow or Wednesday," her father continued and that was when Elizabeth stopped her father right there.

"Father you saw what happened to me while I was in Hamilton why are you so quick to have me return?" she asks she needed to stop this before he started, with her father she knew she had to get her footing fast with an argument.

"Hamilton is your home Elizabeth we will be able to sort everything out when we get back," explains her father who didn't understand anything that Elizabeth had been going through.

"Father, Hope Valley is my home, what happened to me in Hamilton will only happen again when I return" Elizabeth tries to explain to her father, however he can be a very hardheaded man.

"Elizabeth that was because of Charles not Hamilton, Hamilton is your home and we will just find you a new fiancé" her father replies, Elizabeth gets up in a huff.

"I will not be returning to Hamilton" Elizabeth says firmly and walks out the door anger about to come out her ears, she doesn't know where to turn but to find a spot where she can be alone. Trying as hard as she could to hold back the tears of frustration she runs off, leaving the constable watching her back.

"Father neither of us will be returning to Hamilton, I have entered a courtship with Tom and I plan to stay right here, however I'd like for you to give him a second chance, he truly has changed" Julie says trying to get her word in before her father began to think she would go willingly.

"What are you saying Julie?" he asks her shocked that neither of his daughters wanted to return home.

"What I'm saying is I would like for you to meet Tom and give him another chance, perhaps at dinner, he's truly made himself for the better, and I could see myself spending the rest of my life with him" she explains making her mother choke on her coffee.

"Do you love this man?" her mother asks appalled by the idea, of her daughter find love in some nobody.

"Mother I do, and he is a great man; I actually see a lot of father in him. He has this motivation that I've only seen in you father, and I think he'll be a great business man like you," explains Julie, she did see a lot of her father in Tom, who she hoped would help win her father over.

"Alright then, I will meet him tonight at supper" her father decided, leaving her mother dumbfounded, they finished their meal in silence.

Elizabeth went to the only place that brought her comfort that she knew, as she found herself sitting across the pond from the schoolhouse, she couldn't help but look and think this is where it all began. Her accidentally choosing Charles when a man who loved her so much he built her a schoolhouse just watched her walk out of this life to where she was now. She was upset, alone, and knew she lost out on the love of her life, which only brought on more tears.

"Elizabeth" says a voice she hadn't spoke to in a long time, Elizabeth wiped her eyes, and looked at the women she was so jealous of she hated her.  
"Rosemary... I... you caught me at a bad moment" says Elizabeth trying to pull herself together, about to stand up when Rosemary sat down next to her.

"Oh no dear don't worry about that" Rosemary says comfortingly sliding an arm around the young woman, Elizabeth couldn't help but lean in to it. "Now I think I may know what you're going through," she says after a moment to Elizabeth.

"You do?" Elizabeth asks; she hadn't talked to anyone who had somewhat gone through what she was going through at the moment.

"I do I once thought I lost out on the love of my life, the same man you are thinking about right now, I thought I made the most awful mistake of my life" Rosemary explains, Elizabeth looks at her.  
"Rosemary this isn't-" Elizabeth gets interrupted by Rosemary shushing her so she could continue.

"I cried for months about it, I even made a fool of myself trying to win him back even though I clearly knew he was in love with another woman. However I kept trying in the end though true love worked out, I stayed in Hope Valley and met the actual love of my life. Here I am comforting the woman who I was in competition with, even though it wasn't a competition I had already lost before it even began" explains Rosemary, Elizabeth hung on to her every word.  
"What do you mean you had already lost?" Elizabeth asks she was at a point she didn't want to figure this out, she just wanted the plain truth.  
"Elizabeth, you are the love of his life, not me the past lover, and not the new schoolteacher. He still loves you!"

"How do you know?" Elizabeth asks unsure, Rosemary rubs her arm, before telling her why she was there.

"He's the reason why I'm here" Rosemary explains, Elizabeth looks up at her still confused, "he saw you crying as you left the town square, I was there with him, he's not ready to go after you yet, however he cares to make sure you're ok, so instead he sent me."

Elizabeth took this information in she hadn't known, she had been too upset to notice as she left the café. He wanted to make sure she was all right, she realized this making her heart jump. A smile came to her lips, on her face was the look of hope, and as long as she had hope she could make it through this.

Rosemary smiled as she saw the woman's face light up she offered Elizabeth her hand to also get up, which Elizabeth gladly accepted. They walked back to town together with their arms hooked.

"So I shouldn't be worried about the schoolteacher?" asks Elizabeth, Rosemary smiles and shakes her head no.

"You should however let her and him know you're in the running, it will help you and him heal from the past seven and a half months" explains Rosemary, Elizabeth finally saw the friend in Rosemary that Jack had seen all that time. She may be out there, very self-centered but when you needed her she was always there.

"Thank you Rosemary, you have helped me immensely," Elizabeth tells her as they walk up to the café.

"You're welcome Elizabeth, you are deserving of him, remember that" parting with those words as she walked off to her husband's office. Elizabeth watched her disappear into Leland's office, she then turned to look at the jail, Jack's horse was out front, but it didn't always mean he was there. She wore a small smile thinking about the man whose heart was broken because of her but he still cared about her through it all.

Dinner

Elizabeth showed up for dinner that was in Abigail's café there were going to be quite a few attendees, including Abigail, Clara, Luke, Tom, Rosemary, Leland, and their family. Elizabeth couldn't help but choose to be seated as far from her parents as she could putting herself on the end of the table that Leland and Rosemary sat while her parents occupied the other end. Elizabeth spent her time in conversation with Luke, Clara, and Rosemary, occasionally looking down to see Tom sweating like a pig as her parents interrogated him. Elizabeth did notice that her father's face wasn't a look of disappointment, more of surprise and pride. She only hoped her father could see the good in Tom, and how truly good he was for Julie.

The dinner had surprisingly gone well, and her father and mother were actually smiling by the end. Her father even shook Tom's hand near the end and said that they would talk more in the future. After everyone filtered out leaving only Julie, her mother, her father, and herself. Her father turned to Julie and said "Julie you are right, if you would like to stay in Hope Valley for Tom, I will be ok with that, I believe he is going places." All Julie could do was squeal and hug her parents who were just as happy for her.

After everything calmed down Elizabeth asked, "what about me?"

Her father sighed "Elizabeth you may stay with your sister but I expect you back in Hamilton when you are fully recovered, unless you're sister needs you" her father says, Elizabeth didn't love the terms but was happy that her father was going to allow her to stay. She gave both her parents a hug and they went up to their room.

"Now Julie you must tell me how Tom impressed father?" Elizabeth asked her sister, Julie smiles as they sit down on the couches that were their bedroom at the moment.

"Tom has a plan, he doesn't plan to be at the sawmill forever, actually when he gets more secure he would like to make furniture. He's even spoken to Leland about it, and Leland has told him that in a couple of years once the sawmill is secure that Leland will back him and they could work out a joint ownership" explains Julie, Elizabeth had no idea of Tom's plans, but she was also proud of him.  
"That's amazing Julie!" she tells her sister hugging her.  
"I know isn't it, I'm finally with Tom, Mother and Father aren't trying to take me away, I feel as though it's all a dream and you should pinch me" Julie tells her the smile never leaving her face. Elizabeth leans over to her sister and pinches "ow" as they both giggle into the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Wednesday

The Thatcher sisters prepared to send their parents off that day at the stagecoach, the girls were safe for now. Julie was allowed to stay as long as she pleased while Elizabeth had time to make a better case for her to stay. Elizabeth loved her parents however she was happy to see them go back to Hamilton. Elizabeth went to go help out at the schoolhouse and took Rosemary's advice to let both Jack and Miss Baldwin know that she was still in the running for his heart.

The children were happy to have Elizabeth back to help and she was able to help one on one much more than she had been able to before and she loved seeing how far the students had come in the time she was gone. The students however left, at this though Elizabeth chose to stay and help Miss Baldwin clean up.

"Thank you so much for the help today Elizabeth, I've been really wanting to give one on one attention to some of those students but I only have so much time" Miss Baldwin says gratitude filling her voice.

"You're welcome and I understand, they are such well behaved children but they can be a handful at times" Elizabeth thought that maybe her and Miss Baldwin could be friends if they both weren't going after the same man.

"Also I'm so sorry to hear about your engagement, that's such a horrible thing he did to you" Elizabeth nodded not really wanting to go into her abusive ex fiancé.

"Thank you, however I shouldn't have been engaged to him in the first place, so it was over due" Elizabeth explained she didn't want to delve to deep but she also wanted to lead up to the fact that she wanted Jack.

"Oh my really?" the surprise filling the schoolteacher's voice.

Elizabeth took this as her chance to be honest with the schoolteacher "I'm afraid I wasn't completely honest with you the other day, I know the reason why Constable Thornton has changed in the last seven months."

This peaked Lillian's interest stopping what she was doing to look at Elizabeth; "please, do tell."

"Constable Thornton and I were in a courtship just before I got engaged, needless to say I broke his heart, which I will never forgive myself for" Elizabeth explained she wasn't sure exactly how the schoolteacher would react to this news.

"Oh..." the silence filled the school house neither sure what to say next when Lillian broke the silence "do you want him back?"

All Elizabeth could do was nod as the silence returned both uncomfortable when Elizabeth broke the silence "I just wanted to be honest with you, I still love him."

"I see," says Miss Baldwin but Elizabeth could feel how controlled Lillian's voice was.

"If you're uncomfortable with me coming back to help I completely understand" Elizabeth offers she didn't want to treat this as it had been between her and Rosemary; it was too small of a town for that.

"No, no you helping that is about the children and I can't rob them of that" the schoolteacher responds; Elizabeth nods.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow afternoon then" Elizabeth says, Lillian just nods, Elizabeth leaves and couldn't help having a smile on her face as she walked back to town. She was making progress she just needed to figure out a way to tell Jack.

That night as the women sat around eating supper, Julie was there as Tom was having his meal with Jack at the saloon. They spent their time catching up however once Elizabeth updated them on what Rosemary told her, they all smiled a knowing smile, and then took the time to try to brainstorm ideas for Elizabeth to make amends with Jack.

"Oh you should make him this amazing dinner and only have the two of you and you could tell him then" Julie suggests, however the other women rejected that idea.

"No he wouldn't come if I asked" Elizabeth responds hating admitting that but she knew it was the truth.

"What about you get yourself lost and he has to go find you!" another suggestion from Julie who always had a flair for the dramatics and still thought life was a romance novel.

Abigail had the best suggestion and her opinion was the most valued to Elizabeth "I think you should try to be his friend again, just as you were before, he needs to learn to trust you again." All of the women took this in and ended up agreeing, Elizabeth couldn't help but agree she had lost his trust and needed to earn it back.

"How should I do that?" Elizabeth asks next she had never lost someone's trust like this and had no idea about how to go about gaining it back.

"Well you should tell him you're staying and that you're not going anywhere," suggests Cara, Elizabeth nodded and couldn't help but agree.

"Also you should think about getting closer to Rosemary, I think she could be a good asset to you" Julie finally says giving some advice that Elizabeth will probably actually use. They finished their dinner and turned themselves in for the night.

Thursday

After helping out with breakfast crowd Elizabeth watched to see when Jack returned from his rounds she was prepared to go over and speak with him. She was hoping that they could have another pleasant conversation. She watched him return however she didn't rush to go over, she didn't want him to know that she had been waiting for him to return. Finally she took a small basket of baked goods that they had made that morning and brought it with her to give to him.

She knocked on the door "come in" called the Constable; she walked in a little bit hesitantly.

"Hello" she says formerly, Jack looks up the surprise on his face when he sees Elizabeth in front of him.

"Miss Thatcher" he responds trying to cover up the surprise, she was trying still trying to breathe her heart beating so rapidly.

"I just brought over some baked goods, you haven't been in to the café for awhile so Abigail thought you would like some," says Elizabeth handing over the basket.

"Thank you, tell Abigail thank you also" says Jack, Elizabeth noted there wasn't bitterness in his voice however there wasn't pity either. Elizabeth however stood there for a moment before getting the courage to say what she truly came for "is there something else?" Jack asks finally.

"Oh, yes, I just wanted you to know that I'm staying, I'm not going home, and I just thought you should hear it from me" Elizabeth finally says, a breath she hadn't realized she was holding came out as she watched Jack's reaction.

Jack didn't say anything for a moment, then finally says "oh," with that Elizabeth left, she couldn't help but wish that his response had been a bit more upbeat. However she told him and she was proud of herself for that.


	13. Chapter 13

Weeks went by Elizabeth yearned for her Mountie however he slowly began to come into the café again. They didn't speak but they nodded to each other in a friendly manner the townsfolk always stopped to watch the two interact. However neither Elizabeth nor Jack ever noticed their minds always distracted by the other. Elizabeth continued to help out at the school she was almost completely back to her old self and size by now.

"Elizabeth are you planning to go to the ice cream social tonight?" Abigail asked as Elizabeth sat with her tea staring out the window at the jail as usual.

"I don't know if it's a good idea" Elizabeth replies, she was a little afraid to see Jack there, it brought back a lot of memories for her, and she wasn't sure if she'd be able to handle it.  
"Why not? You always love going to the ice cream social," says Abigail, she wasn't going to allow Elizabeth to slip back and stop making progress.

"I know it's just..." Elizabeth didn't finish her sentence lost in thought and not wanting to admit the reasoning to herself or Abigail.

"Is this about Jack?" she asks even though she knew the answer to her own question she remembered the last ice cream social. Elizabeth shrugs not wanting to answer instead just stirring her tea. "Elizabeth you can't let him stop you from going."

"I'm not" Elizabeth finally replies, Abigail waited for the but; "it's just what if he goes with her." Elizabeth tried to leave the contempt out of her voice but it was hard when she was so clearly jealous that there was a possibility of Jack having interest in another woman.

"Well if you do go though your also making yourself available to him, and that is what you want" Abigail reminds the young schoolteacher; Elizabeth sighs in defeat.

"You do make a valid point... what will I wear though?" Elizabeth pauses and starts to return to teenage self before going on a date with a boy, while Abigail smiles at her.

"Don't worry, Clara, Julie, and I will help you get ready," Abigail offers clearly excited to help Elizabeth look her best. The girls fussed over Elizabeth finding her best dress, doing her hair, and her make up. Elizabeth hadn't gotten dressed up in months and when she looked at herself in the mirror she could barely believe that she was staring at her own reflection. The fullness had come back into her face, her eyes saw light again, and her cheeks finally had their color.

"Elizabeth you look beautiful," says Abigail earnestly to one of her greatest friends.

"He's going to be blown away by you" Clara comments, which caused a blush to cross Elizabeth's cheeks.

"Everyone is going to be blown away by you" Julie adds, which caused Elizabeth's blush to deepen as she was quite humble especially since she returned.

"I guess it's time, isn't it" says Elizabeth after a moment, the women nod who were all dressed and ready to go. "Where's Frank, Tom, and Luke?" Elizabeth asks the three other women.

"They're meeting us there, we decided we'd accompany you Elizabeth" says Julie, Elizabeth smiles and pulls them all into a hug.

"I don't know how I can truly thank you ladies enough for everything you have done for me in the past two months. I couldn't have asked for better friends," the women made their way to the saloon and as they walked in everyone looked at Elizabeth. She was finally back to her old self and this was the Elizabeth they knew. The one who smiled, who was cheery, there wasn't a bad thing anyone could say about her, she was the Elizabeth they all had grown to love and accept as one of Hope Valley's own.

The last pair of eyes to land on her were Jack's he was in his uniform choosing tonight to be on official business. Their eyes met and neither were able to look away from the other, Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat. Mrs. Blakely who had come up to thank Elizabeth for her work with the children, finally interrupted their gazes. Elizabeth spent the night stealing glances at Jack, while he too stole glances at the girl who broke his heart; whilst Miss Baldwin spent the night trying to steal Jack's attention.

Elizabeth walked outside to get a breath of fresh air and take a break from all of the busyness of the social, having Jack there took more out of her than she liked to admit. She spent the moment looking up at the stars, it was the thing she looked for most when she was in Hamilton however there weren't nearly as many and they didn't have the same feeling as the ones here.

The door opened and closed Elizabeth turned her head to see who it was only to see the Constable Jack Thornton strolling out. Neither said a word, as Elizabeth sat on the steps looking at the stars, Jack leaned against the pole on the opposite side of the steps also staring at the stars. They sat in contented silence, neither wanting to break trance they were in. Elizabeth was happy to have him be willing enough just to stand near her without him biting her head off. Little did she know Jack was happy to not be completely missing her for a change. However it was taken as soon as Miss Baldwin came out and pulled Jack inside for some unknown reason but before he could leave completely, his and Elizabeth's gazes connected for a second time and he nodded at her as he disappeared into the saloon.

Elizabeth couldn't wipe the smile off her face the rest of the night because that nod meant that he had begun to forgive her. That nod was what she needed to know she still had a chance to be with her soul mate.


	14. Chapter 14

That next week Elizabeth received a letter from her father asking how she was feeling and if she was well enough to return to Hamilton. It also included some facts about Charles' trial asking if she would like to testify. As Elizabeth sat there in the café reading the letter just seeing his name brought up so much hatred of not only him but also herself. She hated that had let him do that to her, she hated how weak she was, and she hated that she hadn't stood up for herself. She couldn't help but run out the door and ask to borrow a horse from the Mercantile, she galloped her way through town not knowing where she was going. As her horse galloped through the woods she felt the wind whip through her hair she for once felt completely free as though she was flying. She didn't realize it until she arrived to her destination that this is where she needed to go all along. She looked at the meadow with the stunning views of the mountain and she felt as though she could just breathe easier. Elizabeth dismounted her horse and just let herself lay down in the swaying grass. It was May and you could see the wildflowers beginning to bloom, the air was filled with their sweet smell. This relaxed Elizabeth so much that she let her eyelids flutter close just enjoying the smells and the sounds of nature.

It wasn't until someone was saying her name that her eyes opened again, to find Jack kneeling over her, worry was evident in his eyes. "Elizabeth what are you doing up here? Why didn't you tell anyone where you were going? Abigail, Julie, and Clara were worried sick about you" Jack says he didn't even catch that he used her first name for the first time in almost a year.  
"You said my name" Elizabeth responds dreamily, a smile plays across her lips.  
Jack at that moment becomes uncomfortable and takes a step back and coughs "I always use your name."  
At this moment Elizabeth sits up looking at him "No you don't, you call me Miss Thatcher for the past two months." Jack at that moment looks at the ground and shifts uncomfortably, "did I fall asleep?" Elizabeth asks breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah, you've been gone for about three hours" Jack explains, normally this would not have been a big deal had it been anyone else, however the women in Hope Valley were still concerned for Elizabeth's mental health and well being.  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry them, I just needed to go for a ride," explains Elizabeth another smile forming on her face thinking about riding a horse for the first time in ages. "How did you find me anyway?" she asks when Jack didn't respond or look at her.  
Jack took a moment collecting his thoughts then turned Elizabeth, "somehow I just knew you'd be here."

"Well thank you for coming to find me... I guess we should be head back to town," Elizabeth says graciously while watching the constable who couldn't seem to stop look at their surroundings.  
"You know I haven't been up here since that day you left town" Jack confesses, surprising both Elizabeth and himself.

Elizabeth looks around sadly remembering what seemed like very distant memories "that's a shame because I dreamed about this spot every day for the past year." The two looked around the stop both remembering the times they had spent up here, it had always been special it's where they had their first kiss, it was where the painting was placed that Elizabeth couldn't bear to leave her sight.

After a few moments of silence Elizabeth slowly got up gathering her horse, as she pet her horse waiting for Jack to be ready also. When he was they both mounted their horses making their way back to town at a slow pace.  
Elizabeth broke the silence once again with a burning question "you don't even want to know why I ran away to the meadow?" she looks over to him. Maybe she was dying of curiosity that he wasn't curious or that she really just wanted to tell him.  
"It seemed private, I found you, that's what needed to happen" explained Jack finally looking over at her. Elizabeth then found herself telling Jack about Charles' trial and her father wanting her to come back and testify. She wasn't sure why she wanted to tell him all of this maybe she wanted a law enforcement opinion on what she should do or she just wanted Jack's opinion on what was the best to do. Jack took his time to respond to what Elizabeth had told him "from a constable stand point, if you want to solidify their case against Charles you should go testify though I understand many witnesses are not ready to face their attackers again."

Elizabeth sighed she realized she had wanted Jack's opinion not the constable's, Elizabeth then took a deep breath; "actually if it would be ok I would really love Jack's opinion not just the constable's." Elizabeth tried to make herself feel brave but she couldn't seem to make herself look at him as Jack took in her request.

Jack considered many things as he contemplated her request, was he able to bring himself to give his opinion and stay controlled. "I think you should do it, just make sure to have someone to lean on throughout the proceedings." That was all Jack was able to muster, he didn't want to tell her that the scum should rot in the jail, but it was all he could do was hold back. They both were quiet as they got closer to town until they got stopped by someone near the schoolhouse.

"Mounty Jack, Mounty Jack" called Miss Baldwin, waving her hand as she walked towards the two, they both slowed to a halt. Elizabeth unsure what to do, not wanting to be rude but also didn't really want to witness another exchange between the two.

"Miss Baldwin" Jack greets her, Elizabeth smiled and nodded at her.  
"Jack I was wondering if I could speak to you in private about a matter" Miss Baldwin says looking back and fourth between Elizabeth and Jack.

Jack turned to look at Elizabeth also unsure if he should escort Elizabeth back or if it would be best to deal with Miss Baldwin right then. "That's fine I'll head back to town, I'll see you in town, thanks again Jack" says Elizabeth as she let's her horse start making it's way toward town again. Jack opened his mouth to say something but she was gone before he could.

Elizabeth returned to town Ned from the Mercantile ran out to grab her horse, "Miss Thatcher I'm so glad you're all right let me take it from here just go to Abigail's" Ned offers. Elizabeth dismounted her horse nodding her mind was still reeling after everything that happened this afternoon. She walked up the steps to Abigail's and was greeted by not only Abigail, but also her sister and Clara who ran up to hug her.

"We were worried sick about you Elizabeth" Abigail remarks as they bring Elizabeth inside.  
"I was only gone a few hours" Elizabeth comments she wasn't sick anymore, she felt they had been a little overprotective.

"It's just that you looked so upset when you left here in such a rush that is what worried us, we didn't want you getting lost in the woods" Clara explains sensing Elizabeth's annoyance with the situation.  
"I was upset but I'm ok now I can handle it, I knew what I needed and that was to go and be by myself for a little bit" she didn't mention that she needed to go to the meadow that held all of her greatest memories and had a way of calming her much like Jack used to do.  
"Well we're glad you're ok now, would you like some tea?" Abigail offers standing up, Elizabeth nods, while Abigail disappeared to the kitchen.  
"It's my fault Elizabeth; I was the one who told Jack that you had gone missing. I just couldn't stand the thought of something happening to you, then father would make you return to Hamilton; I'm sorry." Julie spurts out finishing very sincerely. A small smile formed on Elizabeth's face, she couldn't possibly be angry at Julie after everything she has done for her in the last year.

"Julie it's ok I understand, next time I'll at least let you guys kind of know what I'm doing" Elizabeth offers, the women nod, while Abigail returns with the tea.

They all sat sipping their tea for a moment when Clara breaks the silence, "may I ask what upset you so?"

Elizabeth takes a moment "I should tell you all anyway, I'm still trying to decide what to do... " Elizabeth took a breath as each woman listened to her words. "Charles' trial is coming up and our lawyer wants me to come testify, apparently it will help strengthen our case immensely."

The women took in Elizabeth's words, when a question formed on Abigail's lips "what are you leaning towards?"

"I asked Jack what I should do on our ride back to town, he told me in that I should go and testify" Elizabeth took a breath and looked out the window always hoping to spot her favorite Mounty.

"What's holding you back from testifying?" Clara asked next.

Elizabeth then began playing with her teaspoon before responding "I don't know if I can face him, it took me so long to stand up to him." As Elizabeth spoke she knew what she wanted to happen but she wasn't sure if it was ever going to. "I'm sorry do you mind if I go lay down? It's been a long day." The ladies nodded letting Elizabeth disappear upstairs.

Jack quietly came into the café the three women turned to him, "good afternoon ladies, did Elizabeth make it back ok?" he asked causing all three women to smile at him. They all knew that he was finally healing and still so desperately in love with the woman upstairs.

"Yes she did, thank you Jack for finding her," Abigail says putting a hand on his arm to express her gratitude.

"Just doing my duty, have a pleasant day" he says turning to leave the café.

"Jack wait" says Julie causing him to pause and turns around, "I was wondering what your true opinion of what Elizabeth should do about the trial?"

This causes Jack to stiffen and pause thinking of what he should tell the women looking at him expectantly. He felt the anger rise in him as he thought of Charles "I think she should go and put that sorry excuse for a man in jail, to rot his life away" he spit out. He felt his hands forming a fist hoping to control his anger.

"Thank you Jack, and I know Elizabeth will hold your opinion in the highest regard" says Julie smiling appreciatively at him.

"If that is all ladies I must be off," the women said their goodbyes to the constable.

Later that evening Julie went to check on her sister who had not made it back downstairs since she had returned. "Elizabeth... how are you?" she asks as Elizabeth turns to look at her sister.

"I'm ok... I was wondering something Julie, how did you get Jack to come looking for me?" asks Elizabeth, Julie then had a hard time meeting her eyes. "Julie" Elizabeth says warningly, worried about what her sister did.

"Well Elizabeth it had been about two and a half hours since you left, we were worried about your mental health, you were so upset when you left" explains Julie.

"Julie what did you do?" Elizabeth asks knowing she won't like the answer.

"I finally went over to the jail and fetched Jack, he at first didn't see the problem, I then explained I was afraid you had turned down the dark road again when you wouldn't come out of your room ever... I'm sorry I was out of line" Julie said with guilt in her voice.  
"So he knows about the months in Hamilton..." Elizabeth peters off unable to continue she was embarrassed of those months, she wasn't the girl that Jack knew, which she absolutely hated.  
"He knows that you were depressed; he already knew you lost a lot of weight, and he knew about him" she had tried not to tell Jack too much but she had needed Jack to know why she was so worried.  
"Well he was going to find out anyway, I guess" Elizabeth responds and turns over, signaling to Julie that she needed to be alone again. As Julie left, Elizabeth cried for herself, she cried out of her stupidity, and out of embarrassment.


	15. Chapter 15

That next week Elizabeth didn't make her decision, and avoided Jack as much as possible. It wasn't until she overheard Rosemary speaking to Abigail about Jack and Miss Baldwin. Elizabeth sat on the stairs listening to them speak about the conversation that had happened last week that Elizabeth had been excused from. "I guess she was offered a new teaching post back in Cape Fullerton, but that's not the juiciest part she asked Jack if she should take it" Rosemary told Abigail. Abigail was not one to gossip but she tried to keep up on the news when it came to Jack.

"What did Jack say?"

"He told her that she should do what's best for her"

"They aren't courting are they?" Abigail asks, her concern growing, knowing that it would crush Elizabeth. With this question Elizabeth held her breath waiting for Rosemary to say something.  
"No, but Lillian has been trying to hint at it for awhile now" explains Rosemary, at this Elizabeth knew she had heard enough she then made herself known in the room.

"Good morning Elizabeth would you like some breakfast?" Abigail greets her, Elizabeth smiles at the two women.

"Good morning and yes I would love some" Elizabeth replied she then turned her attention to Rosemary. "Now I would like to pick up where you left off, has Jack shown any interest in Miss Baldwin?"

Rosemary took this moment to sit down and Elizabeth sat across from her "I'm going to be honest with you Elizabeth right now I have not seen him show any, however my suspicions if she felt that bold to ask then there must have been something."

Elizabeth nodded trying to figure out where to go next with this new information, "do you think he knows that I still love him?"

Rosemary sighed, "that I'm really not sure, we have not spoken of you very much since you left, you were a pretty taboo topic for a long time. However have you mentioned it to him at all?"

Elizabeth thought to herself she hadn't made it known but they did just recently be able to stay in each other's company without her fainting or him running off. "I guess I haven't told him that, I just don't want to be to forceful about it, I don't want to scare him off" she explains to Rosemary unsure of what to do next.

"Well my dear you still need to decide about that trial that is coming up before you can get much farther with Jack. You need to finish a chapter before you can start a new one" Rosemary offers, which sparked something in Elizabeth, and she knew what she had to do.

"Thank you Rosemary" Elizabeth said sincerely then walked out the door.

Elizabeth headed to the only place she knew would be able to help her with both issues of Charles and Jack. As she knocked at the door she started to get nervous she hadn't spoken to him since their ride back to town. As the door swung open there he was standing in his Mounty uniform it made her breath catch in her throat she could barely manage to say "Hi can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure come in" Jack replied opening the door farther for her to slip inside, he walked to sit behind his desk as Elizabeth began to pace.

"What can I do for you Mi-" Jack began to say but Elizabeth then interrupted him.

"I need your help and I remember a long time ago you said I could knock on your door day or night, and this is my knock. I know it has been a long time since then and a lot of things have changed, but I'm still that Elizabeth Thatcher you knew but she's still locked up and I need your help to get her out. I'm sorry I shouldn't be asking for your help after everything but here I am asking for your help" she pleads with Jack; this was her chance to know if anything would ever work between them again.

Jack took his time to answer her to the point that Elizabeth was about to walk out "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done this I'll go." Elizabeth was about to walk out the door when Jack grabbed her arm.  
"Don't go I'll help you" Jack says to her, she could have collapsed into his arms but she held herself, they both just looked at his hand on her arm both had felt the shock that had coursed through them at the touch. Jack finally released her arm after a moment but both knew the longing they hadn't realized was there. Jack then returned to behind his desk with Elizabeth taking the seat across from him. "What exactly do you need help with?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath it was hard to think about him or the trial, "I decided I'm going to testify against him." Elizabeth took a moment not meeting his eyes trying to hold herself together in front of him. "I don't want to be weak in front of him, I want to be strong, I don't want him to take that control over me as he once had done" she let a tear cascade down her cheek. "I can't be weak; not like that ever again."

Jack watched her unsure of what to do, wanting to take her into his arms yet wanting to keep his distance. He decided to at least try to comfort her a little making a move towards her but she held out her hand to stop him.

"No you can't hug me for the first time because you pity me, I want you to hug me because you want to" Elizabeth said wiping her eyes at the same time, but Jack could tell she meant it.  
"Ok I'll help you prepare for the trial, would tonight work say about 7?" Jack asks her, she nods the tears had stopped, then Elizabeth got up to leave, she was about to walk out the door, when his words stopped her once again "Elizabeth I don't pity you."

She turns to him "it still shouldn't be the reason you hug me for the first time." She left leaving strong and collected once again returning to the café.


	16. Chapter 16

As Jack prepared some questions that would most likely come up in her trial, he was nervous about being alone with her for the second time in a year and hearing about everything that Charles had done. Jack was lost in thoughts he almost didn't hear her knock on the door.  
"Come in" he said when he answered the door he sat behind his desk again and she quietly took her seat across from him. He could see that she was also nervous however it was going to be harder for her than he. "So I have written up some questions that I'm sure you'll face during the trial, would you like to read over them?" She nodded taking the paper out of his hands he waited silently letting her read them over. "We don't have to do them all tonight if you'd prefer" she nodded again. "So I'll start then state your name please"

"Elizabeth Thatcher"

"Can you tell me why you're here?"

"I'm here because Charles Kensington assaulted me" she said her voice breaking at his name it was the first time she said it out loud since he had been arrested.

"Can you identify Charles Kensington for me? This is when you'll point to him in the courtroom" Elizabeth nodded, then looked at her hands folded in her lap.  
"Now can you tell me what happened when Mr. Kensington assaulted you?"

"I had broken off our engagement and told him he needed to leave, he grabbed my arm, he threatened me not to make a scene, I took my arm back from him, and said very loudly that I wasn't returning to Hamilton with him. Then he slapped me and told me I was going back to Hamilton, and I said that I didn't love him and that was when he punched me in the eye" Elizabeth had tears running down her face as she spoke of the most embarrassing and terrifying moment of her life. Jack felt anger pulse through him as he heard of the scene that he hadn't been close enough to intervene he kept himself in check as he continued.

"Was this the only time that Mr. Kensington had assaulted you?" Jack assumed it had been no one had led on as to otherwise.

"No" this left Jack shocked and anger was ripping through his body, he knew he needed to stay calm for Elizabeth's sake.

"When was the first incident of assault?" Jack tried with all his might to keep in control, but at that same moment he wanted to kill Charles Kensington.

"About eight months ago it was September" Elizabeth continued to let tears fall however she kept her voice as even as she possibly could.

"Could you tell me what happened?"

"We were fighting about how I wanted to return to Hope Valley to retrieve my things, he didn't want me to go, he forbid me to go, and he found out that I had sent a telegram to you. He slapped me across the face" Elizabeth explained pulling her hand up to her face as she could still feel the sting from that first slap. She decided that she would need to tell her whole story to Jack and she wanted to do it then and there. "It started with just a couple of slaps across the face, then one day he punched me in the face, that was the first week I spent in my room without coming out, he then decided that was too obvious. He started punching me in other places many times the stomach, however the worst was when he began kicking me and punching me. That was some of the reason I didn't leave my room or eat it just hurt too much, I then grew mostly silent never standing up for myself. I finally knew I needed to do something, anything, and that was when Julie saved me she was able to bring me to Hope Valley."

In that moment after she finished, Jack couldn't stop himself but he pulled her into his arms before she could protest. He wouldn't let her go after she tried to push away from him, it was then she finally and completely broke down. After a few moments Jack and Elizabeth were able to pull themselves together he pulled away just enough to look into her eyes "I'm not hugging you because I pity you, I'm hugging you because you are the most courageous woman I have ever met." He pulled her in close again, he wasn't ready to court Elizabeth, or even ready to be completely friends, he was ready to be acquaintances and this was healing for them both.

When they finally parted after a few moments later, Elizabeth chose not to continue, instead she went back to the café. She didn't cry anymore that night finally feeling free of the weight that had held her back for so long.

Elizabeth began to spend a couple of nights a week at the jail practicing for her trial, there had been no more hugs, no more touching, purely practice that usually drained Elizabeth. As time went on she stopped crying as she answered the questions that could be asked of her, she strengthened herself, one night before she left she turned at the door to look at Jack.

"I hate to ask more of you then I already have but I want to learn how to defend myself," she asks looking at him hopeful. If she was being honest with honest with herself she was scared to death of seeing Charles again.

Jack took a moment to answer her, mulling the idea over, "we could do that, would Saturday morning work for you?"

Elizabeth smiled for the first time since they had started preparing for the trial, she had not been moping, and she had just been so emotionally exhausted that she had a hard time even smiling. "Thank you Jack, someday I will find someway to repay you for everything that you have done for me."

"I'm just doing my job" he replies trying to brush off the compliment.

"No you're doing so much more than that, I don't know many Mounties that would go to this great of length for his townspeople." Elizabeth left it at that returning to Abigail's in the dark of night, normally no one saw her, however tonight Miss Baldwin happened to be taking a late night stroll.


	17. Chapter 17

As Elizabeth waited for Saturday to arrive she kept herself busy with her cooking lessons, helping out in the café and the school. However she couldn't seem to hide from the relationship of Jack and Lillian. They seemed to be everywhere together, she tried to ignore as Lillian shamelessly flirted with him.

"Elizabeth could you give us a moment?" Lillian asked as the school day finished and Jack had arrived bringing a package from the Mercantile.

"Of course I was heading back to town anyway, have a good day Lillian, Constable" Elizabeth said politely she had to contain her jealousy. Even though it was difficult as she began talking to herself on the way back to town.

"Who do you happen to be talking to Elizabeth?" asked Tom, frightening Elizabeth.

"Oh Tom I didn't see you" Elizabeth told him while she caught her breath.

"Sorry about that, you seem to have been lost in your own little world there" Tom explained. Elizabeth would admit that at first she hadn't liked Tom she had thought he was trouble but as he courted her sister, she saw just how much he was like Jack.

"Yeah I guess I was"

"What's on your mind? Anything I can help with?" he asked her, she smiled unsure if she should bring it up. She trusted Tom, and Abigail and Julie could only go so far with advice when it came to Jack.

"I just left the schoolhouse, Jack and Lillian are there talking" she finally said.

Tom immediately picked up on what Elizabeth was referring to, "I've been seeing them around quite a bit together."

"They're together constantly it's as if they're courting" Elizabeth says out of exasperation.

Tom chuckles at her outburst, "ah but that's the difference between you and Lillian, she very much wants a husband and shows it, while you I'm guessing would like a husband but are very independent."

"Is that a bad thing?" Elizabeth inquired looking over at Tom as they walked into town.

"No actually not with Jack at least, that's the kind of woman he needs as a Mounty, one who isn't afraid to be alone has their own life outside of a man" Tom explained, causing Elizabeth to smile.

"Thank you Tom for your insight, are you coming with Julie and I back to Hamilton next week?" Elizabeth asked wanting to change the subject from Jack.

"I was hoping I could escort you girls, you girls shouldn't be going alone, I've requested time off at the saw mill but I'm just waiting for Lee's approval."

"Oh I bet you'll get it, Lee understands why you need it, you should get it approved in no time at all."

Tom smiles at her, he enjoyed Elizabeth, and he also thought she was perfect for his brother but it wasn't his say so. As they walked in to town they talked about the children and what was going on at the sawmill, Tom told her about some of his furniture he had been working on. As they neared the café, Tom had slowed down, "you know Elizabeth what you're doing with trial is very courageous, and I applaud you for that."

"Well thank you, I couldn't have done it without everyone here who has been showing their support, and I really couldn't have done it without your brother" Elizabeth for some reason couldn't figure why she didn't want to admit that she needed Jack, but she wouldn't be where she was without him.

"Well I just want you to know, what you're doing, he sees that" Tom divulges with a soft smile on his face, "have a good day Elizabeth," as he bid his hat and went on his way. Elizabeth still annoyed by Miss Baldwin and her constant flirtation was feeling more relaxed than she had. She had two more weeks until the trial, when she can finally close the chapter on this dark chapter of her life.

Elizabeth went to the jail that Saturday morning, as she was to meet Jack for her lessons in self-defense.

"Good morning" she greeted Jack bringing him a basket full of breakfast treats, as he hadn't gotten over to the café that morning.

"Morning, thanks for breakfast I almost forgot to eat" Jack replied, he was keeping his distance knowing that today was going to be difficult. Elizabeth sat as Jack enjoyed a muffin, "I have a spot where we can go practice that's private and no one will see you trying to learn;" Jack explained as he grabbed his hat and they made their way outside. Jack had already saddled up two horses for the two of them, he helped Elizabeth onto hers, both trying to keep their distance but both craving the closeness they used to have. As they made their way to a spot in a meadow outside of town, Jack explained some different aspects of self-defense.

Jack showed Elizabeth how to make a fist that would do the least amount of damage to her own hand. He showed her ways to get out of a hold that someone had on her, however this required him to be very close to her. Elizabeth couldn't help but breathe in his scent that always brought a sense of safety and calm. Little did she know Jack caught himself taking in her scent, struggling to keep his self-control.

"Jack I think that's enough for today" Elizabeth suggested as he had just landed on top of her in a failed grab.

Jack took a moment to compose himself as he got up off of her, he then helped her up "I think you're right;" Jack agreed even though he wouldn't ever admit it he had been enjoying his time with Elizabeth, they had laughed some as he had accidentally tickled her, when she got a move down and did a celebratory dance, or when they failed so miserably and ended up in a tangled mess on the ground. Jack hadn't had this much fun with someone since she had left, he was finally feeling the full weight that the dark cloud had had on him.

"Thank you Jack, this was actually very comforting, I feel so much more confident about going back to Hamilton," she told him with a smile on her face the first fully genuine smile he'd seen on her yet, and he couldn't help but smile back at her the first genuine smile he'd had in he didn't know how long.

"You're welcome Elizabeth, and you did pretty well for your first try, much better than your first try at cooking" he teased her, she shook her head laughing giving him a push.

"Hey my cooking has gotten a lot better, cooking did not come easily to me" she smiled as she defended herself. They had gotten back on their horses and headed back into town, and without fail Miss Baldwin interrupted them.

"Elizabeth, Mounty Jack" she called waving hello to them as they reached the town.  
"Miss Baldwin"

"Lillian" they both greeted at the same time, Elizabeth noted the ever-present formality from Jack.

"Elizabeth do you mind if I steal the constable for some help?" Lillian asked her, Elizabeth noticed the look on her face, as though she was trying to mark her territory.

"No not at all, duty calls Constable" she told him, as she plastered a fake smile on her face, that many would not be able to see through, however Jack knew her well, and gave her a look. "We're all finished, thank you Constable, I'm going to head back to town," Elizabeth announced galloping off before Jack could say a word as he then followed Miss Baldwin to help her.

Elizabeth didn't let the always-present Miss Baldwin ruin her good afternoon with Jack. She walked into the café smiling, which brought attention from everyone in there who hadn't seen her be extremely happy since she came back especially with the trial hanging over her head. Abigail and Clara followed right after her into the back of the café wanting details of the morning.

"What is that smile for?" Clara asked, excitement evident in her voice.

Elizabeth sighed in happiness "we had a good afternoon together, we finally laughed for the first time."

The women quietly squealed which alarmed Elizabeth looking at them both acting out of character, squealing was more of a Julie thing.

"I think Julie is rubbing off on us," said Abigail giggling she was relieved and hoping that this was a step in progress. "Why didn't he come in for lunch?" she asks looking around remembering she didn't see him walk in behind her, which was out of routine for Jack.

"Oh he's helping Miss Baldwin with something" explained Elizabeth waving it off. Clara and Abigail exchanged looks, Elizabeth interrupted them "I'm not letting it bother me, but if you'll excuse me I'm going to change out of these dirty clothes."

Clara and Abigail smiled waving her off and returning to their work.


	18. Chapter 18

The next week before the trial went aggravatingly slow, Elizabeth met one last time with Jack before she, Julie, and Tom would leave on the stage to Hamilton that Friday with the trial being on Monday.

As they were finishing up the last time they would need to meet for the trial "I think you'll do amazing Elizabeth" Jack commented as he cleaned up his desk, having a hard time looking her in the eye. Since their self-defense lesson they had been a little awkward between each other unsure of what to do about the other.

"I wanted to thank you Jack, I would never have been able to do this without you; actually I probably wouldn't have done it if I hadn't had your help. You have truly been the most kind person, when I didn't deserve it, I'm so happy that we were able to put what has happened in the past to help me with this trial" she said to him while getting up and going towards the door, as she was leaving the next morning for Hamilton.

"You're welcome Elizabeth and good luck" he replied, she smiled a small smile at him, nodded and left the jail. She felt as though she was saying goodbye to him, she wasn't sure if she'd be allowed to return to Hope Valley after the trial which is just one more threat to her independence she had hanging over her head.

Elizabeth left a basket of goodies with a letter the next morning before she left on the stage in the jail, she didn't see Jack before she left.

 _Dear Jack,_

 _Here is a token of my gratitude for all of the help you have given me over the past month, you have no idea in just how many ways you have helped me. I wish I could have done more for you in return but I do not know how I could ever repay for such deep kindness. You helped me when I was the last person you wanted to see, and that speaks more than words at just how amazing of a man you are. However, I will take this moment to try to help you, I will understand if you want to go back to not speaking, I want this to be your choice unlike before. Also I would like you to know that I want you to be happy, you deserve to be happy, and if you would like a different posting I can have my father use some of his connections as it was my fault that you weren't able to transfer previously. Just know that I'm not the Elizabeth you knew and loved anymore, but I'm starting to resemble her again and that is all thanks to you._

 _With all my love,_

 _Elizabeth Thatcher_

Elizabeth spent most of the ride in silence as her nerves got the best of her, Julie and Tom spoke most of the ride sometimes trying to engage her, and however they didn't get very far. Elizabeth didn't want to be going back to Hamilton she was afraid she would have to stay, she would have to stay in that house, which only brought back memories of her last stay there. Their father picked them up in the car, Tom joked about driving which broke the ice for all of them quite well, need less to say he did not drive. Julie held Elizabeth's hand as they pulled up to their house; Elizabeth took a deep breath as she looked up at the house that had once felt like a prison.

"Elizabeth you're coming home with us, I don't care what Father says, you are going back to Hope Valley" Julie whispered into her ear, Elizabeth smiled a small smile at her sister. Her sister knew that was hanging over her head, and it wasn't something that Elizabeth wanted to be worrying about with the upcoming events. She greeted her parents and went up to her room sullenly choosing to skip dinner as she was tired from the trip. As she walked into the room, she couldn't help but feel like the walls were closing in on her, her heart had been beating so hard in her chest she almost felt like she was having a heart attack.

"Julie I can't stay in my room" she said quietly through the door, as tears still rolled down her face, she had felt all of the memories come back as she had walked into her childhood room.

Julie opened the door to her older sister and took her into her arms "we'll have a sleepover in my room for the weekend" she told her, as she let Elizabeth let go of all the anxiety she had been feeling. Elizabeth hadn't felt like socializing most of the weekend, Julie had been able to get her out of the house to go shopping, which had helped Elizabeth some.

Monday came slowly yet suddenly at the same time, as they went to the courtroom the lawyer prepped Elizabeth for the stand. As she sat in the gallery between her sister and her mother holding their hands, refusing to look up when Charles came out handcuffed. She listened but did not look as the lawyers presented their cases it was when they were to call their first witness she knew it was time. She was up first as she heard her lawyer call her name she got up and refused to look at Charles until she got to the stand. She took her place sitting down she looked up and her eye set right upon Charles, she froze until she heard a door close to the courtroom she was able to look and see Jack in his Mounty uniform. She let out her breath and could have cried as she set her eyes upon him in all of his stunning glory. If she wasn't on a witness stand she would have ran into his arms and hugged him. He looked right at her with a smile he gave her a nod and she knew she would be keeping her eyes on him the entire time.

She took the oath confidently, she pointed out Charles even saying his full name without stuttering. She answered every question fully, she didn't cry, she was strong the entire time, when answering the questions, she pointed, explained how he had hurt her each time. She didn't look at her mother, Julie or Viola who were crying when hearing the extent of the torture that she had endured, she didn't glance at her father, her brother in law, or Tom who were all shaking with anger. Jack remained still, face only encouraging her; he had heard all of this before. When she finally got off the stand she finally was able to look at Charles, Charles had a sneer on his face, he was finally showing his true colors, and she looked at him only exuding confidence knowing he will never touch her again. She then walked out of the courtroom, Jack stood and followed her gesturing to the Thatcher's to stay.

Elizabeth was pacing out the door still trying to keep herself together, then she saw the courtroom door opened and out walked her favorite person in the entire world. He may hate her, but he was still her favorite, she couldn't help herself but she walk herself straight into his arms and let herself go. Jack was able to hold her up and bring her over to a bench as she lost it. When she could finally speak she looked up at him make up smeared down her face "I'm not even crying because it's because I'm so angry and I really just want to punch that sneer off his face."

Jack shocked at what was coming out of her mouth the woman who could always see the good side in everyone, it was then he realized this was the new Elizabeth who was hardened from her experiences. "You're not the only one" he told her, she smiled at him, her tears had stopped, and she leaned on him.  
They sat in silence for a few moments, Jack letting her regain her composure, and being the support that she needed. After a few moments she stood up and looked down at Jack, "can I just go fix my make up? Then I can go back in" Jack nodded also standing about to head to the courtroom. "Jack do you mind waiting? So I don't have to go back in alone" she said her eyes pleading, Jack nodded sitting back down on the bench. He wasn't going to make the woman who just had to tell a group of strangers about her harrowing ordeal, and then make her face it alone all over again.  
Elizabeth took some deep breaths in the bathroom, as she fixed her face, she didn't want him to think she was crying over him, she was crying because she had never wanted to see someone dead until him. She was finally satisfied with her make up, she took a deep breath as she exited the bathroom and found Jack sitting there waiting for her. He stood up when he saw her, he offered her his arm as they slid back into the court room, this time Elizabeth didn't avoid looking at Charles, and she saw him turn to see them entering. Elizabeth slid in next to Tom with Jack on her other side, she looked up confident in herself, she was able to face the man who had turned her life into a nightmare and she did what she could to put him in jail.


	19. Chapter 19

They spent the rest of the day in the courtroom waiting for the judge to decide on the case, as other witnesses had gone up including her father and Julie. The lawyers had given their closing statements.

As the judge came out to state his decision he hit the gavel, Elizabeth couldn't help but hold Jack's hand as they waited for the statement. "I find Charles Kensington guilty of assault, with a punishment of a restraining order for five years from Elizabeth Thatcher including the Thatcher residence and will need to do 100 hours of community service. Thank you very much" the judge smacked his gavel and turned and walked out.

Elizabeth couldn't believe that Charles was going to walk away practically scot-free. She heard others shout around her not hearing them as they patted her back trying to comfort her. Jack stayed by her side still holding her hand, after a few moments, Jack guided her out of the courtroom and outside of the courthouse.

Elizabeth stood out side of the courthouse for many moments, as her brain didn't process anything. Everyone was talking angrily outside of the courthouse about what was going on, Jack kept a hand on her lower back. Her family got in to the car they began to urge her into the car until she saw him out on the sidewalk with a grin on his face. Elizabeth dug her heels into the ground threw her shawl into Jack's hands, who immediately threw it into the car. She walked with determination straight towards Charles who wasn't looking her way.

"Charles" she spit out as she got to him, Jack was only a step behind her, as Charles turned towards her, she punched him right in the nose, as her fist connected with his nose she heard his nose break from the impact. She turned around and walked to the car, grabbing Jack, and pulling him into the car before he could oppose.

"Elizabeth, that is not how a lady behaves" her mother huffed, already thinking about what that would do to her reputation. Jack was doctoring her hand, putting a cold compress on her knuckles.

"Mother if you don't like how I acted today, I don't want to hear about it right now, so if you could please just give me some space that would be very much appreciated" her mother huffed out of the room quickly followed by her father, leaving only Tom, Julie, Jack, and herself.

"Well all I have to say is I will never make a Thatcher girl mad" Tom comments grinning at Elizabeth.

"Julie just slaps, but it has a pretty good sting" Elizabeth joked; Julie giggled thinking about when she slapped Nate Tolliver.

"Don't worry sweetie I won't be slapping you" Julie told Tom, as he stared at her in disbelief. Then she whispered something in his ear.  
"We're going to go pack for the trip home" Tom announced all too obviously that they were really just giving Elizabeth and Jack some space.

After the two left, leaving just Elizabeth and Jack inspecting her hand as he wrapped it; silence fell in the room. Elizabeth welcomed it as the adrenaline had been pulsing through her since the fateful punch. Though after a few moments she was wondering what was going on in Jack's head.

"Are you mad at me too for punching him?" she asked him, she was afraid that he might have been, as he hadn't said a word about it, just tending to her hand as soon as they were in the car.

Jack took a breath then looked up into Elizabeth's worried eyes "I'm not mad at you, actually you threw a great punch, maximum impact, and you kept your fist just as I showed you. I just wish you hadn't had to do it" Jack explained to her, she looked at him confused.

"You mean I should have left it up to someone else to punch him?" she asked him.

"No, even though I've wanted to punch him for a very long time, even pictured over the last year quite a bit even more so after I learned what he did to you, but I wish he got put in jail so you wouldn't have needed to punch him" Jack explained to her, she nodded looking down, as the realization of the verdict took over.

"His parents most likely paid off the judge, also the fact was I was his fiancée, they usually believe he was keeping me in line" she lowered her head because sometimes there were moments she did blame herself.

"Elizabeth this isn't your fault, no one ever has the right to hurt you" Jack told her, tipping her head up to look at him.  
"I know that but sometimes I still think what if I had been a better fiancée" Elizabeth reveals she hadn't told anyone that she had these thoughts, it was these thoughts that had kept her in her room and not fighting for herself.

"No, he has no right to hit you, not for anything" that was when he gathered her in a hug; the day had been hard on the both of them. Jack had to confront all of his feelings of Elizabeth leaving for Charles, and he was the one picking up the pieces.

"Thank you Jack, thank you for everything, I don't deserve you," she said as he held her, which only caused him to sigh. When they did pull away he saw it on her face as she asked him the question that had been hanging between them since he arrived in the courtroom. "Jack why did you come?"

Jack looked down taking a moment to answer her question "because you needed me."

She smiled a heartfelt smile at him unsure of what to do; she wanted to kiss him but didn't feel that it was appropriate. "You're always my Mountie in shining armor" she told him taking his hand and squeezing it with her good hand. "Now you're staying here until we leave tomorrow to go back to Hope Valley, and I don't want to hear no buts, you actually deserve a night in the fanciest hotel in Hamilton plus a year of vacation, but I can't take away Hope Valley's beloved Constable so where are your things?" she asked him.

"Well... um... I don't have any because getting on the stage to come here had not been my original plan yesterday" he replied, she smiled shaking her head at him.

"Well we'll just have to get you a couple of things, I'll send Julie and Tom out to do it" she told him, holding her hand up as he was about to object "Jack you need some clean clothes, and you can take a bath in our luxurious bathroom." Elizabeth was able to get Julie and Tom to go out for some clothes for Jack, as she ran him a bath.


	20. Chapter 20

That evening they all sat down for dinner many of them were exhausted from the day's events and some were not speaking.

"Well Charles will not have a decent job anywhere in Canada if I have anything to do with it" Elizabeth's father stated, normally Elizabeth would have objected but she felt this was a punishment that he was deserving of. They all cheered to this including her mother who was still not happy with Elizabeth. "Now we need to speak about you staying in Hamilton Elizabeth, as you are better, the trial is over, you are now able to start fresh, and there will definitely be some eligible suitors for you," her father told her.

"No I don't want to stay here, I can't even sleep in my own room" Elizabeth argued trying to keep her emotions in check, but she felt that whatever composure she had gotten was very fragile for the day.

"Father she's happier in Hope Valley" Julie added in, Tom knew to stay out of the conversation, as his relationship with the Thatcher's was still fragile.  
"Elizabeth it was understandable when you had something to do in Hope Valley, but you aren't the teacher anymore, now it is time for you to take your place in society" William explains to his family, his wife in full agreement.

"Father I still tutor and help out in the classroom, this is what makes me happy" Elizabeth argues.

"You can do that here in Hamilton and still take your place in society," explains the Thatcher patriarch.

"Excuse me" Jack interrupts before Elizabeth could fire back at her father, all eyes turned to him. "Well the school teacher position has just opened up and I know the town would love Elizabeth back as the teacher, so the job is hers if she would like it" Jack offers, he could see the daggers that William Thatcher was staring into him. Elizabeth flew out of her chair in excitement throwing her arms around Jack.

"Oh my goodness, yes this is what I have dreamed of, having my students back in the classroom you built for me" as happy tears flowed down her face. No one could argue at that moment what was best for Elizabeth; it was Hope Valley, teaching in the church, with her Mountie. "Father I'm going back to Hope Valley, I hope you support me, but if you don't, I'm really sorry to hear that." Elizabeth stood up and went up the stairs to pack for Hope Valley the next day.

As they all stood at the train station about to depart for Hope Valley once again, Elizabeth gave her mother a hug "I just want you to know you're a strong women and I'm proud of how strong you are" her mother whispered her in her ear.

"Thank you mother, you have no idea what that means to me" Elizabeth whispers back, tears in her eyes from the confession, Elizabeth did not seek her family's approval however she was always happier with it, which may have been some of the cause of her going along with the proposal to Charles. Elizabeth knew they would all be so happy for her, and she thought that would be enough but it clearly wasn't.

Elizabeth then gave her father a hug he then whispered into her ear "you know I just want you to be happy, and if this is what makes you happy I will never stand in your way."

By then Elizabeth had tears falling down her face "thank you father, I will miss you dearly" she whispered as she pulled away then turned and went to their train car. Elizabeth had already told Jack that he would join them on their car and there would be no arguments about it.

Their ride had gone quickly, Elizabeth slept for most of it that past few days had taken a toll on her and she was happy to go back to Hope Valley where the days were less stressful. As they arrived back in Hope Valley many of their friends were waiting to hear the news. Elizabeth left it for Julie and Tom to tell them as she made her way to the Café, while Jack helped her with her bags. She turned to him in the empty café, as he put her bags down.

"Jack did I ever thank you for coming to Hamilton?" she asked him trying to recall the whirlwind that was the past five days.

"No but no need to do so" Jack responds, both were unsure of the state that their relationship was in.

"Yes I do, thank you Jack, you have no idea how much you helped with all of this, I probably wouldn't have even gotten up on that stand to put him in jail, and I probably wouldn't have even had a restraining order. You told me that I needed to make sure I had someone to lean on and I couldn't have done any of this without you. Thank you again" Elizabeth explains, Jack blushes never having done well with compliments.

"You're welcome" was all he could say, and with that he turned and headed to the jail.

Elizabeth sighed she couldn't help but be a little overwhelmed by everything that had happened in the last week. Her relationship with Jack had gotten even more confusing, her disappointment over the trial, her being able to stay in Hope Valley, and becoming a teacher again. She decided to then avoid the townspeople and let them spread the news, she took her things up to her room and started to journal again for the first time since she left Hope Valley.

It was later that night that Julie came bouncing in squealing, dragging both Clara and Abigail with her. Then she showed them her left ring finger, in the same fashion all the girls squealed at the sight.

"Congratulations, did it just happen?" Elizabeth asked as she was finally able to calm down.

"Yes, he asked father's permission when we were in Hamilton, he was waiting for the trial to be over and for you to be given the ok to stay in Hope Valley, because he knew I would need you" Julie explained, Elizabeth couldn't help but smile Tom was just as thoughtful as his brother, and she couldn't picture a better man for her sister. The other women congratulated her and already began talking about wedding plans.

The next few weeks

Elizabeth didn't have time to talk to anyone as she was busy planning for her students and helping Julie plan her wedding. This Saturday had been the first Saturday she could catch her breath when she overheard some of ladies gossiping about Miss Baldwin who had suddenly skipped town.

Hope Valley three weeks prior the day before the trial

Lillian knocked on the door of the jail; she wanted to get some one on one time before Elizabeth returned.

"Come in" Jack called as he sat at his desk; she walked in to find him folding a piece of paper returning it into its envelope next to a basket of baked goodies. "Miss Baldwin" he greets her, she smiles sweetly, while rolling her eyes.

"Jack how many times have I told you to call me Lillian? I thought we were past this" she flirts, while she saunters over to his desk.

"Miss- sorry Lillian, I just tend to go on the formal side," he tells her, she smiles again. They're then interrupted by Mr. Yost the owner of the Mercantile.

"Oh sorry to intrude, but do you mind if I borrow the Constable for a moment Miss Baldwin?" he asks her popping his head into the jail.

"Oh sure I can just see you later" she says to Jack.

"That won't be necessary this will take no more than a couple minutes," Mr. Yost tells them.

"Sure Ned, what can I do for you?" she hears Jack ask as they walk outside the door to speak in private. Lillian looks around the office, Ripp sitting in the corner ignoring her presence; she then spots the letter again seeing a familiar handwriting. She knew it was Elizabeth's handwriting as soon as she saw it. At a moment of weakness she picked it up and skimmed the letter, she knew that if Elizabeth came back she would lose him.

Jack walked back in finding Miss Baldwin sitting in the chair across from his desk. She was a great woman but he knew she wasn't right for him, even as much as she tried to prove to him she was. "What can do I for you Miss Baldwin?"

She turns to him, "are you going to go to Hamilton?"

This caught Jack off guard, unsure of how to answer "it's none of your business however I wasn't planning on it."

Lillian then continued to push; "you deserve so much better than her Jack, I don't want to see your heart break more for her."

Jack looks at her his guard going up even more he wasn't going to speak about this kind of matter when he only spoke of it with the pastor. "I don't see how that is any of your business" he states to her. "However if it was your business I'd tell you Elizabeth is one of the most kind hearted, courageous, honest people I know, and I have somewhere I need to be if we are finished" he snaps realizing that he shouldn't be in Hope Valley, without waiting for Miss Baldwin's answer he leaves to catch the stage to Hamilton. Miss Baldwin follows him out as the stage pulls up to the center of town.

"You can't possibly be going after her, after what she did to you" Miss Baldwin yells to him as she tries to catch up to him.

Jack turns around looks her dead in the eye, "that is my problem now if you excuse me someone needs me."

"If you leave on that stage I will not be here when you come back" Lillian states pulling her last hand, Jack simply tips his hat to her and gets on the stage, the stage then departs with Lillian standing there dumbfounded, she then stomps off. She was seen the next day catching the stage for Cape Fullerton with her bags in hand.

Present

Elizabeth wasn't sure what to do with this information she had been so busy with everything in her life that she hadn't even had time to figure out what was between her and Jack or even what really had happened to Miss Baldwin. She however couldn't help but smile to herself that Jack chose her over Lillian.


	21. Chapter 21

One week later

Tonight was the night of the rehearsal dinner; their parents and family were in town where they had to stay at the saloon. Tom had begun renting a row house; Elizabeth and Julie had been busy getting it ready for them to stay there the wedding night. Elizabeth had been busy with maid of honor duties, which had included helping all out of town guests.

"You must be Elizabeth Thatcher," says a feminine voice, Elizabeth turns to find a tall dark haired woman.

"Forgive me, but do I know you?" she asks as politely as possible.

"You don't know me but you know both of my sons, Charlotte Thornton" Charlotte extends her hand to Elizabeth, as Elizabeth realizes it's Jack's mother.

"Well it's wonderful to meet the woman who raised amazing men" Elizabeth compliments as she shakes her hand, Charlotte smiles, but it wasn't a sweet smile, that worried Elizabeth.

"I do, except you broke one of their hearts," she says to Elizabeth, Elizabeth shifts unsure of what to say. Charlotte watches Elizabeth shift uncomfortably, leaving her that way for a moment "Tom tells me though that you're perfect for Jack, and I will be here to see that for myself" Elizabeth nods, as Charlotte walks off. The weekend was most definitely going to be interesting. That evening was the first night that Elizabeth had spent any actual time with Jack. She kept an eye on his mother, but couldn't help but notice Jack he had finally shaved his beard completely off and was back to the clean shaven man she knew. As she walked down the aisle in preparation looking up to see Pastor Hogan and Tom but she couldn't tear her eyes away as she walked toward Jack. As their gazes connected, she couldn't help but think that it could have been them if she hadn't left. It was only until she had to turn at the end of the aisle that finally broke their connection. They both couldn't help but chance glances at each other as Julie made it down the aisle with their father. Elizabeth was ecstatic for her sister but couldn't help but be a little jealous that her little sister was going to become a Thornton. As they went through what the ceremony was going to look like Elizabeth and Jack had a hard time keeping their eyes off of each other.

"Now this is when Julie and Tom would kiss and I would pronounce you husband and wife and then you can make your way down the aisle" Elizabeth overhears Pastor Hogan telling them. It was then that she realized she'd be walking up the aisle with Jack. As Julie and Tom turned around and made their way up their aisle, she and Jack met each other in the middle. He offered her his arm and she couldn't help but smile and look away as she took it.

"I never would have thought it would be them making it down the aisle" Jack whispers to her as they make their way down the aisle she couldn't help but see Charlotte's eyes on them.

"I know but now I can't imagine them any other way" Elizabeth responds looking up at him, they had made it outside, it was their eyes that had locked again and neither could seem to break the connection.

"Oh my goodness guys I'm so excited" Julie comes bounding over to them with Tom shaking his head following her.

"It's going to be absolutely beautiful Julie" Elizabeth tells her sister, finally breaking the connection and letting go of his arm, as their families file out of the church.

"Who would've thought that you two would be perfect for each other" says Jack smiling shaking his head while slapping his brother on the back.

"Those Thatcher girls they just tame us Thornton men" Tom comments, Julie smiles at him giggling, Elizabeth and Jack couldn't help but look at each other. Both thinking of how Elizabeth made him realize that a wife can be part of his life.

"Why don't we all head to the Café for dinner" Pastor Hogan suggests moving them all on from Tom's comment, Elizabeth was thankful. As both Jack and her try to commute everything through just their gazes.

At dinner they were of course sat across from each other with Julie and Tom at one end of the table, with Elizabeth to Julie's right and Jack to Tom's left. Charlotte kept her eyes on Elizabeth while sitting next to Jack. Elizabeth kept busy chatting with her parents who were beside her and Julie. As the dinner came to a close with everyone bidding goodnight it left only Elizabeth and Abigail cleaning up the table with Jack the last one to leave.

"Goodnight ladies" he bids to them his gaze as always falling on her, and she can't help but freeze and meet it every time; as everything unsaid hangs between them.

"Goodnight Jack" Abigail calls breaking them out of their trance he then puts on his hat and leaves, but as what was becoming a trend he looks back at the girl who turned his world upside down. "Wow" is all Abigail could say after the heavy moment she just witnessed. "Is it always like that between you two?"

Elizabeth shrugs "all of today, it's like we're just trying to figure everything out between us by eye contact. I think it's finally caught up to us what happened in Hamilton" Abigail had of course heard everything that had happened in Hamilton.

"Are you two finally ready to have a conversation about it?" Abigail asks as they clear the dishes.

"I don't know, it's not like we can do it right now anyway, we need to wait for the wedding to be over, I can't ruin her wedding by us trying to sort everything out, that wouldn't be fair to Julie after everything she has done for me" Elizabeth explains, Abigail nodded completely understanding Elizabeth's predicament. "Do you think he's ready to be friends? Or maybe more than friends?" Elizabeth asks plopping down at the kitchen table, feeling exhausted even thinking about the mess between her and the Mounty.

"You know Elizabeth I can't really tell you, he might be, him coming to Hamilton was him making a pretty big gesture. A gesture of what; I'm not sure" giving her honest opinion to Elizabeth.

"It could be just a gesture of forgiveness, or I care for you as a friend" says Elizabeth exasperated ever trying to figure this man out.

"The way I saw you two staring at each other I don't think he thinks of you as a friend, there's too much emotion there" Elizabeth nods, Abigail then returns to the dishes, as Elizabeth continues to contemplate, until joining Abigail to help her with the dishes.

The Wedding

As the girls prepped for the day, Clara made both Julie and Elizabeth's dresses for the wedding.

"Clara these dresses are absolutely stunning you've really out done yourself" Elizabeth compliments the girl who had become a dear friend.

"Oh it was my pleasure to do this."

"Now when are you and Luke going to tie the knot?" Julie asks making Clara blush.

"Well hopefully not long now that we saw how fast you two got married" Clara explains, the girls kept up the joyful conversation until they were due to arrive at the church.

"It's time Julie, are you ready to become a Thornton?" Elizabeth asks her sister.

Julie smiles "I think so, I'll miss being a Thatcher girl with you, but soon enough you'll also be a Thornton" and with that Julie makes her way out of the café leaving Elizabeth stunned unsure of how to respond. She quickly followed her sister as she, Julie, her mother and father pile into the wagon to go to the church. Charlotte was already there, waiting for them to start. As the mothers walked in together to take their seats down the aisle it was Elizabeth's turn. She walked through the doors and her eyes immediately caught Jack's gaze, and she couldn't help but smile at him. His face was in awe of her at that moment as he saw her for the first time that day. He couldn't take his eyes off of her even as she turned to take her place at the bride's side of the altar. His eyes were only averted once, when Julie made her entrance with her father.

Tom was beside himself staring at his bride the biggest grin on his face as he saw his soon to be wife.

As the ceremony proceeded Elizabeth found herself stealing glances at Jack who she caught also stealing glances.

As Pastor Hogan pronounced Julie and Tom man and wife; Tom dipped her stealing his first kiss with his wife. As they made their way out of the church Elizabeth found herself with Jack once again. Both couldn't keep the smiles off their faces as she took his arm and walked out after their siblings.

They quickly got swept up with their siblings offering their congratulations as everyone slowly filed out of the church joining them quickly separating Jack and Elizabeth, both caught themselves glancing as the gap between them widened. Elizabeth spent time with her parents as everyone made their way to the saloon for dinner and a night of celebration. Jack was accompanying his mother; it wasn't until the end of the night after Julie and Tom had their first dance that Jack and Elizabeth were able to get close enough again.

"I've never seen my brother as happy as Julie makes him," Jack observes as he came up on her right.

"And to think we wanted to keep the two apart... who knew two people as lost as they were, just needed each other to find their way" Elizabeth remarks, Jack smiles at the memory of the two sneaking around in Hamilton while he had been with the girl of his dreams. The two stood in contented silence remembering those days when they were the ones that were together and the others were fighting to be together. The difference between then and now was that Julie and Tom had been fighting their families, while Elizabeth and Jack were fighting themselves to be together while everyone stood idly by waiting.

As they watched the first dance end, Jack turned to Elizabeth offering his hand "Elizabeth may I have this dance?" he asked her, she looked at him smiling taking his hand.

"I thought you would never ask" she replies as he leads her out to the dance floor with the other guests. As they fall into steps, Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at him, this felt right.  
"I never told you earlier but you look beautiful tonight" he compliments her, what he doesn't tell her that he couldn't take his eyes off of her when she walked down that aisle, and he'd been looking for an excuse to get close enough to tell her.

"Well thank you and you're looking quite handsome today" she replies, she had always found him dashing when he dressed up whether it was in his uniform or a suit and tie.

"How have you been doing? I haven't been able to talk with you much since we got back" Jack concerned for her.

"I've been doing well, it's been helpful to have a distraction, my parents told me they are keeping tabs on him but are not keeping me updated which I am thankful for. I've been very busy though, the wedding has been a great distraction," she explains to him, she was sick of talking about Charles but of anyone to deserve to know how she was it was Jack.

"I'm glad to hear that, I know we haven't been able to connect much over the past month" Elizabeth nodded, both went silent knowing the weight that was heavy on both of their minds. Elizabeth knew that she was still in love with her Mounty but she didn't know if he would ever take her back again. They danced in silence until the song ended, they clapped for the musicians but before Elizabeth could leave the dance floor. Jack took her hand pulling her in, asking her to go outside for some air with him. Elizabeth let him guide her outside as the festivities continued.

"Elizabeth I need to tell you something," Jack told her taking both of her hands; they were alone tucked away on the porch for privacy.

"What is it Jack?" Elizabeth asks; once he didn't continue, she waited patiently, but she could feel her anxiety bubbling up inside her.

"I took a reassignment"


	22. Chapter 22

"I took a reassignment"

"Oh" was all Elizabeth could say, dropping his hands to wrap herself up in her wrap more feeling cold all of the sudden taking a step away from him.  
"It's only temporary I'll be gone for just a month, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make it sound as if I was leaving you for good" Jack explained quickly realizing his mistake in how he told her. Elizabeth nodded still unsure of what to do, she was happy he wasn't gone for good but what did this mean for them. Jack sensed her unease and knew it was time to clear the air between them. In the past he had been better at this but this time he was coming back from being hurt and was still trying to protect himself some. "I was hoping we could write back and fourth" he suggests to her, still having a hard time taking the dive.

Elizabeth nodded "of course Jack it's the least I could do after everything, and it's what friends do right?" she asks. They both knew she was asking if they were friends, were they actually acquaintances, or maybe more.

"Friends for now but I was hoping for when I would return and we were both ready we could consider a courtship again" Jack explains, he was having a hard time looking at her when he said this but as he did he saw Elizabeth face break into a grin, with tears filling her eyes as she brought herself straight into his arms. They both took this moment to enjoy each others embrace, Jack taking a moment to take in her scent to keep with him while he was away, Elizabeth enjoying the safety that was Jack's arms. They could have both stayed there all night but knew that as friends they must part after a few long moments.

"I'm hoping the letters will help us mend, so we both will be ready for when I return" Jack explains to her, she nods completely understanding his trepidation and just feeling the love she has towards this man that she'd do anything for him.

"I'll do whatever you need Jack, my heart is still yours now and forever" she tells him, Jack smiles, wanting to kiss her but still not feeling completely ready.

"I didn't want you to give up hope," he reveals to her, she smiles at him.  
"I don't think I could do such a thing, not for a man like you, in a place like Hope Valley" he chuckles at her response pulling her in for one last hug. It was then that they decided to rejoin the party, walking in hand and hand not being completely able to let the other go. They danced the night away with their siblings and all of their closest friends.

Jack left two days later on his reassignment, promising to write to Elizabeth as often as he could with Elizabeth promising to write him every day while he was gone. Many watched the two say their goodbyes sharing a hug. Charlotte watched as her son rode away only glancing back to look at the girl he was leaving behind.

"You still have my son's heart but I haven't decided if Tom is right or not Miss Thatcher but I will be back to find out don't you worry" Charlotte tells Elizabeth as she makes he way to leave.  
"Mrs. Thornton, I don't think that is for you to decide, I think it's for your son to decide, I do hope that you'll give us your blessing but I will let you know one thing it isn't necessary" Elizabeth tells her, she was sick of feeling as though Charlotte had a position in her and Jack's relationship. This comment though earned a smile from Charlotte surprising Elizabeth.

"Ah maybe you are better suited for him then I thought" she told her and rode off, having already said her goodbyes.

"Charlotte is an interesting mother in law just you wait" says Julie coming up to Elizabeth's side, Elizabeth turned and smiled at her sister.

"I'm not worried" Elizabeth knew she'll be able to hold her own, and Charlotte may try not to let on but Elizabeth impressed her.

Elizabeth kept her promise sending out her letters to Jack everyday receiving one a week from him. She sent them up until the week he was due to return and then saved them for him to get from her when he saw her again. She wasn't sure what day Jack was supposed to return, as she was up with Clara and Abigail talking about town gossip giggling when they heard a knock at the door.

"Who could be calling on us this late?" Abigail wondered aloud to the girls, the two just shrugged until Abigail opened the door to find a man in red on the other side. "Jack! You're back!" she exclaimed, happy to see her friend had returned safely. Elizabeth quickly made it to her side, to find the man she had been waiting for, for the last month.

"Elizabeth" was all he could say; she couldn't help but smile.

"Constable" she says teasingly, he then reached out for her pulling her to him wrapping his arms around the girl who wouldn't escape his mind for the last month.

"I missed you" he said into her hair, he took in her scent that he had tried and failed to memorize before he left.

"I missed you too," she said into his chest holding onto him just as tightly as he was grasping her both a little afraid that this was a dream. Abigail and Clara had quickly given the two space by retreating up the stairs.

When the two finally separated, Jack looked into Elizabeth's eyes and he knew that he was doing was the right thing. "Take a walk with me" he told her, she nodded taking his arm as they walked out the side door of the café to find candles lighting a path.

"I realized after I left I made the second largest mistake of my life, so I knew what I had to do when I came back" Jack explained as they walked along the candle lit path to the church he had built for her. When they made it to the pond in front of the church, Jack took both her hands. "Elizabeth Thatcher I love you with all of my heart and please forgive me for my mistakes, because I should have done this a long time ago" as Jack dropped down on to one knee. Elizabeth gasped as she felt tears stinging her eyes she hadn't expected this. "Elizabeth forgive me but I don't want to court you, I want you to be my wife, will you marry me?" he asks her holding out a ring box.

"Yes of course!" she squeals in response pulling him up to kiss him for the first time in over a year. The kiss felt like magic, it felt like no time had passed but it somehow had gotten even more breathtaking. When they finally broke apart Jack slid the ring on to her finger, then pulling her in for another kiss.

As they made their way back down the path, Elizabeth looked up to her Mounty "what did you mean by me forgiving you for everything?" she asked him, it wouldn't have mattered to her what it was, she was with the love of her life, nothing was going to change her mind about him.

"My first mistake was not fighting for you the first time, my second mistake was leaving and not making you my wife before I left" Jack explained, Elizabeth grinned kissing her fiancé again.

"I think I can manage to forgive you for those" she says teasingly.

One week later

"Do you take Elizabeth as your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold till death do you part?" Pastor Hogan asked.

"I do" Jack replied grinning and staring deeply into his love's eyes.

"Elizabeth, do you take Jack as your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold till death do you part?" he asked her.

Elizabeth grinned, "I do"

"You may kiss the bride" Jack didn't waste anytime wrapping his bride in his arms and dipping her as they shared their first kiss as husband and wife. They did this in front of both of their families and all of their close friends.

"We should have done this years ago" Jack tells Elizabeth as they walked out of the church he built for her hand in hand.

Fin!

I hope you all enjoyed! I apologize for how long it took.


End file.
